The traveling birds
by kizuna-miso
Summary: Bruce Wayne a perdido su memoria, tanto Batman como sus hijos han quedado en el olvido, pero la vida de estos no se detuvo y el mas pequeño de los Wayne tendrá que abrirse paso entre las oscuras calles de Gotham. Todo parece que en su vida a dado un vuelco pero aparecerá alguien que le sacara de esa oscuridad en la que ha caído sin el apoyo de su padre.
1. Chapter 1

"estoy realmente solo, padre"

Se lo repetía al menos una vez al día, quizás a veces más, lo observaba de lejos cada semana y escucha reportes de este cada vez que podía, se mantenía pendiente al igual que sus hermanos. Ahora Grayson había vuelto a ser Batman pero a pesar de esto ninguna noche era para descansar. Debían tomar el control de su cuidad

Todo era un poco inestable de cierta manera especialmente en el mismo, ver a su padre y no poder siquiera hablarle le hacía apretar el pecho pero hasta que el recordara no podía molestarle, era por su bien.

Suspiro cansado, desde que estaba lejos de las alas de su padre no comía del todo bien y no dormía del todo bien, quizás no había tiempo entre revisar que todo en Wayne Enterprise se maneja correctamente y mantener a su padre seguro de cualquier problema mantenía su mene ocupada de los problemas mundanos. Pero ese día en especial era uno de los días que no le gustaba, todo estaba muy oscuro en la cuidad, ni siquiera la luna se asomaba entre las nubes oscuras, dio un largo suspiro antes de lanzarse de su departamento para salir a cazar un poco.

Muchas veces Grayson le había preguntado cuáles son sus planes para el futuro y a pesar de que siempre respondía "proteger Gotham" él no estaba seguro de que toda su vida sería eso ¿y si quisiera el tener una vida aparte? Siempre se repetía que no podía, pero desde lo sucedido con su padre, dudaba mucho de lo que pudiera suceder. Había pasado por su cabeza que el muriera, que quizás dejara se ser Batman alguna vez en su vida ¿pero que le olvidara? ¿Qué olvidara la mitad de su vida? Ni en sus peores pesadillas.

Salto a prisa al escuchar gritos, debía apresurarse por que realmente se escuchaban desesperados, pero apenas llego vio a un montón de hombre en el suelo desmayados y a una mujer aterrorizada, busco por todos lados quien era el responsable pero no vio nada, excepto que escucho un ruido a lo lejos, así que aprisa acciono la visión nocturna y corrió tras el sonido. Aquella persona corría lo más rápido posible, se acercaba a la calle y si seguía corriendo así deprisa no podría detenerse ante un auto o algo así. Apresuro su paso pero antes de que pudiera alcanzarle grito con fuerza que se detuviera, pero lo hizo en medio de la calle cuando un camión blindado apareció, por inercia cerro los ojos y escucho el estruendo el camión impacto en ella pero no como él pensaba. Aquella figura seguía de pie y el camión impacto en ella, se apartó y se apresuró a sacar a las personas un ágil movimiento a sacarlos ante la atenta mirada de Robin. El sonido de la ambulancia se acercaba y el pelinegro tomo su hombro para que le mirara, una pálida niña de cabello negruzco y los ojos chocolate, asustada apretó los labios y se echó a correr por las calles.

-¿una meta humana?

-apenas unas chiquilla no más de 11 años

-ósea tu edad

-tengo 12 Grayson

\- como sea, una pequeña niña meta humana ¿Cómo era?

-estaba vestía con ropa grande, cabello negro, ojos café

-quizás viva en la calle-se toca la barbilla- comete esos fideos, son vegetarianos y son costoso

-estoy comiendo

-estomago pequeño ¿eh?-suspira-debes aprender a cocinarte a ti mismo

-si tuviera tiempo-dijo enojado antes de pegar un suspiro-¿habías escuchado de algo como ella?

-una niña meta humana... de por si es un meta humano es extraño-suspira- esperemos que aparezca de nuevo

Se quedó en silencio antes de beber un poco de jugo, estas cenas con Grayson le hacían recordar aquellos tiempos en la mansión, casi podía recordar a Titus golpeándole con su nariz para que le diera un bocado, a su felino Alfred que caminaba entre sus piernas, a su padre regañándole por un mal comentario o a el mayordomo diciéndole que debía comportarse en la mesa sin usar su tenedor como arma mortal. Dio un suspiro antes de ponerse su traje y salir por la ventana dejando Grayson atrás, ahora tenía una misión, encontrar a la meta humana. Sería muy difícil de encontrarla, solo había visto su rostro apenas si un poco de él con la ayuda de un foco en la calle, poco y nada servía eso para ver ese pequeño rostro.

Estaba hambriento pero no tenía muchas provisiones en casa, ese pequeño departamento en el que vivía que era una de las cuevas de emergencia, era ahora su hogar. Debía comprar algo de comida, pero salir en Gotham era peligroso para él, alguien podía reconocerle ¿y cómo Robin? No quería aparecer en todos lados en Twitter o algo así, que embarazoso además de ser un dolor en el trasero, se dejaría caer donde Drake y tomar algo para comer. Pero como siempre, sus planes no iban a ir como él quería, estaban intentando robar un cajero, lo amarraron a una camioneta e iban a escapar, pero de la nada apareció ella, la meta humana. Ellos no iban a esquivarla así que simplemente se cubrió la cara con los brazos y dejo que le chocara a toda velocidad, ambos ladrones que iban adentro salieron por el parabrisas, la chica se acercó a ellos para mirarlos si respiraban, pero estaban bien. Se escuchó que la policía se acercaba así que ella escapo, era rápida, quizás no ágil ya que chocaba con lo que se atravesara, pero era rápida, subió por una escalera de emergencia dando algunos saltos hasta llegar arriba, con la respiración agitada comenzó a caminar más lento cuando él se lanzó sobre ella atrapándola bajo el, su capucha se dejó caer dejando ver aquel rostro pálido con ojos nerviosos.

-¿Por qué corres?

-si alguien te persiguiera con un disfraz de pájaro ¿correrías?

-detuviste un auto blindado, meta humana

-yo no quería… fue un accidente-dijo evitando su mirada-¿tú tienes que sujetarme así?-

-te estoy interrogando-dijo enojado

Pero antes de que alguno dijera algo más su estómago dejo salir un sonoro gruñido, sonrojándole, iba a levantarse e irse pero no podría dejarla ir sin al menos saber su nombre, el sujeto a la muñeca mientras se reincorporaba. Ella con su mano libre busco en su bolsillo y él se puso en guardia antes que ella sacara una bolsita con algunas galletas, las dejo sobre las piernas de él mientras desviaba la mirada. Miro algo dudoso las galletas pero finalmente cedió ante los sonidos de su estómago, estaban deliciosa debía admitirlo, quizás era el hecho que no había comido nada tan delicioso en varios días. Miro a la chica entre bocados, su cabello era corto hasta los hombros con desordenadas ondas en él, desviando la mirada intranquila

-¿huérfana?

-algo así… donde me cuidaban era una señora que maltrataba a los niños, escape con algunos pero ellos se fueron a ciudades mejores que esta

-te llevare a un orfanato

-no… podría romperte un hueso si quisiera-dijo molesta- tu no vas a decidir por mi

-meta humana-dijo molesto ante de levantarse y tirar de su brazo- iremos a verle

-¿a quién?-dijo enojada

-a Batman

Richard "Dick" Grayson, el primer Robin, el original y ahora el que ocupaba el manto de Batman. Había tenido mucha experiencia con los años, trabajando con Batman, con algunos grupos de héroes o con sus hermanos, pero cuando apareció la pequeña meta humana ante sus ojos parecía algo sorprendido, si era tan fuerte como juraba Robin ¿Cómo es que se quedó quieta tanto tiempo? Primero paso por su mente que era una trampa, pero esos ojos los conocía bien, los había visto en Bruce y en Damian este último tiempo, ojos de soledad. Escucho un poco de su historia y realmente había estado sola, luchando con sus poderes para sobrevivir, solo podría ver una niña asustada

-¿sabes cocinar….?

-¿Qué?-dijeron ambos al unísono

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-Daisy Bennett… y si se cocinar cosas sencillas ¿Por qué?

-bueno… aquí Robin necesita ayuda en casa… te protegeremos

-me vigilaran

-tienes que entenderlo, eres potencialmente peligrosa, personas malas pueden encontrarte y hacer que hagas cosas malas, Robin te protegerá bien y tú lo ayudaras

-Tienes que estar bromeando-dijo el pelinegro

-claro que no-suspira- quizás ella aprenda algo de ti y tu una o dos cosas buenas de ella -sonríe levemente- llévala a casa, Mañana Penny-uno llevara ropa para ella y provisiones

Le miro algo incrédulo, era solo una pequeña chica mirando curiosa su cueva que estaba algo desordenada, basura desbordando del basurero, platos arrumbados en el lavaplatos, polvo y armas libres por todo el lugar. Cruzo su mirada con el algo nerviosa antes de volver a mirar el desastre que era su lugar, busco por todos lados y encontró una caja de macarrones con queso que no tardo en comenzar a preparar mientras Robin revisaba su equipo

Finalmente luego de unos largos minutos sirvió un poco en un plato con queso rallado que había encontrado, se sentó frente a él con su plato y comió lentamente mientras trababa de no poner su ojos sobre el

-¿eres….vegetariano?

-así es ¿cómo lo sabes?

-no tienes carne, ni siquiera el olor usual de la carne en el congelador… definitivamente eres de esos vegetarianos que solo no come carne ¿y por qué no solo carne? Probablemente te gusten los animales

-¿detective?

-leí algunos libros que encontré en los lugares donde me quedaba

-sabes leer

-se muchas cosas… supongo… ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-¿realmente esperas que te lo diga tan fácilmente?

-bueno, Batman… dijo que me quedara contigo ayudándote -desvía la mirada- aunque no es el mismo de antes… creo que aun así le haces caso

-¿Cómo supiste?

-bueno había visto fotografías de Batman, este no se ve tan oscuro… bueno no importa… puedes quitarte el antifaz cuando quieras, seguiré llamándote Robin

Comenzaron a pasar los días y las semanas, ella limpiaba y cocinaba para Robin mientras él hacia lo suyo. Permanecía todo el día observada en casa, haciendo sus tareas, leyendo alguno de los libros de Robin, mirando una película o solo recostada cerca de la ventana mirando la cuidad de lejos

El pelinegro miro sobre los edificios, su padre había ido al cine con su novia, con sus binoculares le observaba, dio un largo suspiro antes de tomar un descanso y busco en uno de sus bolsillos la pequeña bolsa de género que la mujer guardaba siempre con galletas. Debía admitirlo, cada vez que se sentía solo o triste él se reconfortaba con una cálida comida, sentía por un segundo que aún estaba en la mansión.

Volvía casa pronto, se metió entre los callejos y subió hasta el departamento, abrió lentamente la ventana y vio un cupcake sobre la mesa con una pequeña vela mientras la chica tenía la mirada perdida en la llama que comenzaba a consumirse, al escuchar el ruido de la ventana se volvió rápido, tenía los ojos llorosos los que rápidamente se limpió con la manga de su camiseta

-¿es tu cumpleaños?

-si… lo siento

-está bien-suspira sentándose a su lado- no dijiste nada

-no era importante

-ahora eres parte de esto, a Batman le hubiera gustado saber

-el y tu están muy ocupados… ¿quieres la mitad?-el asiente y ella sopla la vela antes de cortarlo con sus manos y darle un trozo-¿noche aburrida?

-si bastante… ¿deseas algo?

-¿cómo un regalo?

-así es… llevas varios meses aquí y te has comportado correctamente

-bueno… tengo dos cosas en mente… uno… quiero salir a caminar unos minutos aunque sea…dos… yo quiero entrenar Robin

-¿entrenar?

-quiero ser como tu… como Batman… no solo ser… tu mucama

-no eres una mucama

-entrenar-dijo seria

Él le miro curioso, estaba decidida, lentamente el subió su mano por su rostro y quito el antifaz, ella sonrió levemente, ella sabía quién era antes de que se lo quitara, tenía al menos la idea de lo que le aquejaba. Pero que se quitara el antifaz no era solo para que le viera, significaba que el confiaba en ella y ahora confiaba lo suficiente para aceptar sus dos deseos. Cuando termino de comer se levantó e hizo que se levantara, se puso en posición y ella rápidamente le copio la postura, él le corrigió duramente antes de continuar entrenando. Paso toda la noche enseñándole algo para que al menos se defendiera caso de que le tocara algo difícil pero siendo una meta humana sabía que no sería para nada difícil dar un golpe y dejarlo en el suelo, así que su entrenamiento estaría en controlar su fuerza y además dar los golpes correctos en los lugares correctos.

-vas a entrenarte como un Robin

-pero no soy Robin… tú lo eres

-¿Cómo quieres llamarte? Ahora Daisy es tu cuartada, necesito a la real tú en la misión para que te concentres

-no lo sé… ¿nombres de aves?

-piénsalo… será tu identidad ahora-dijo acercándose a la ventana- te necesito lo suficientemente lista para unas semanas mas

-¿Qué?

-tenemos una misión en Europa, Londres para ser exactos, así que necesito que te apresures y seas buena pronto

-¡e-entendido!

La muchacha se vendo las manos y comenzó a golpear un muñeco de goma para golpear que tenía indicado donde debía golpear y donde no pero ella se mantenía centrada siempre en su meta, ser un héroe como él. Claro que el pelinegro no solo le iba a enseñar a pelear, además de los libros que ya había leído le enseño a suturar heridas y primeros auxilios.

La mujer miro por la ventana esperando que pronto apareciera Robin para su bocadillo nocturno, algunas tostadas con huevos, espinacas y tomate con leche de almendras. Quería saltar la acción, deseaba salir corriendo, lo único que sabía hacer eso confiaba en lo que le decía Robin. Solo la brisa ligera en Gotham le hacía sentir mejor cuando se apoyada en la ventana mirando el cielo. De repente apareció delante de ella mirándole curioso cómo se perdía el castaño de los ojos en la oscuridad

-Blackbird

-¿Cómo?

-tu nombre... Blackbird

-¿Robin y Blackbird?... suena bien –sonríe levemente- te vez hambriento

-le pediré a Alfred que comience a preparar un uniforme para ti… no olvides Londres

-de acuerdo-sonrió

Cuando se probó el uniforme se sentía un poco extraña, una camiseta con el signo del murciélago en su pecho con una delgada línea anaranjada, de mangas largas y cuello redondo con capucha, guantes y unas bombachas con un cinturón. Miro al pelinegro nerviosa pero el parecía tranquilo, le entrego su antifaz de color negruzco y le indico como debía andar, no había salido hace semanas así que aquella primera brisa le hizo sonreír, solo iban a recorrer unas calles y luego volvería a casa, aprender a saltar tejados y que ella subiera mantener la calma y respirar en situaciones de peligro.

Ella era su compañera ahora y la primera noche no le decepciono, quebró algunas muñecas, pero eso era porque aún le costaba entender sus poderes así que apenas los ocupaba, se mantenía siempre atenta y silenciosa, escuchando sus órdenes sin chistar. En medio de la noche le dijo que subieran hasta una azotea y se sentaron en la orillas, ella saco una bolsita de galletas y le dejo en medio de ambos, meditando tranquilamente mientras la mujer miraba la torre Wayne

-tu padre…

-el perdió la memoria y por su bien decidí alejarme

-muchos demonios… de él y tuyos ¿no?

-es lo mismo por lo que te fuiste, tu madre murió en un accidente y tu padre tenía cáncer… él no tenía el soporte y tú eras sus demonios

-buen detective ¿no?... él se ve feliz al menos Dami

-la misión… no sé cuándo volveremos

-no hay presión, Robin y Blackbird dúo dinámico

-¿con una noche puedes decir eso?

-¿tú no?-sonríe- este traje es extraño pero me agrada…

-te acostumbraras con los años

Ella le sonrío alegremente, se había desempeñado bien esas noches, ella ya sabía algunas cosas además que se recuperaba rápido y era fuerte, solo debía ganar agilidad, al menos la necesaria para poder moverse a su ritmo de Robin, además de mantener siempre su pequeño hogar en orden y aprender algo de economía con él. La mujer esa mañana del viaje comenzaba a empacar sus cosas, de pronto apareció Dick que se sentó sobre la cama y le miro serio

-¿estas… segura?

-¿de qué Dick?

-de ir con Damian-suspira- esto es peligroso y no estoy del todo seguro si estas lista para irte de aquí, solo llevas una semana ¿sabes? y es peligroso

-no tengo nada que perder

-la vida, Daisy

-¿mi vida?-suelta una risita- Dick seamos sinceros… yo no tengo vida, en unos años solo iba a tener pocas opciones para tener dinero, ser una asesina o venderme fácilmente

-eso no lo sabes

-si lo sé, así funciona vivir en la calle… pero él me ofreció algo mejor, donde mi vida no va a ser otra mancha en el pavimento

-entiendo-dijo acariciándole la cabeza- bueno… cuídalo mucho, es mi hermano…

-tranquilo, no les decepcionare… estoy lista

Miro al pelinegro mientras trataba de acomodarse en el avión, jamás había estado en uno y menos uno de este tipo, uno privado, sus pies ni siquiera alcanzaban el suelo y todo era demasiado lujoso para su gusto. El pelinegro le entrego un libro que debía leer para que no se asustara mientras este miraba su computadora tranquila. Luego de unas horas de una aterrada Blackbird y un tranquilo Robin, este le indico para que mirara por la ventana, podía verse de como el viejo continente se alzaba entre las oscuras aguas del mar, la mujer miraba maravillada

-ahora comienza tu entrenamiento, el verdadero… olvida a Gotham por un tiempo

-¿y tu padre…?

-el estará bien, Grayson se preocupara por el…

-necesitas preocuparte en ti… ¿o no?


	2. Chapter 2

La mujer observo en silencio al pelinegro con una sonrisa, había rumores de que Bruce Wayne estaba recuperando la memoria y eso a ambos les tenia impaciente, era hora de volver a Gotham después de 5 largos años.

Volvieron rápido a casa observados por los medios, ahora que su padre recordaba Drake, este volvió a la mansión y solo faltaba que el joven Wayne volviera a su hogar. Había dicho que se encontraba en un retiro espiritual pero cuando volvió a aparecer en el aeropuerto con la joven mujer se notaba que algo había más que eso. La mujer tomo su brazo confiado ocultando sus ojos bajo un sombrero mientras sonreía delicadamente, él no le dijo nada pero sabía exactamente por donde ir hasta que subieron a un auto oscuro y ambos soltaron un suspiro aliviado antes de que ella comenzara a reír

-esa risa tan pegajosa solo puede ser de la señorita

-ha pasado tiempo Alfred-dijo ella tranquila

-a la cueva tres de emergencia-declaro el

\- ¿la tres, joven Damian?

-tiene buena vista-sonríe levemente

-bien-dijo comenzando a conducir- supongo que su llegada se debe a las buenas nuevas

-le pedí que volviéramos-dijo la mujer en un suspiro-¿acaso crees que Robin tiene miedo?

-pues supongo que usted le mantiene cuerdo ¿no señorita?

-basta de charla, luego continuaran-dijo serio- ¿es verdad…?

-luego de la separación ha comenzado a tener recuerdos… de todos, joven

-¿ha dicho algo?

-que estaba preocupado por usted pero que sabía que era fuerte

-tiene razón en parte-dijo la mujer mirando por la ventana- estas calles se ven muy diferentes ahora, Dami

-con 5 años más encima ¿qué esperabas?

La mujer dio un respiro al sentarse en el cómodo sofá mientras el pelinegro busco un vaso de agua antes de sentarse con ella, dio un sorbo y dejo el agua de lado, el agua en el Himalaya no era la misma que en Gotham y se notaba. Todos esos años en el extranjero, viajando y entrenando, para el de verdad había sido un retiro espiritual, había dejado de ser Robin para convertirse en un maestro, en ser compañero y trabajar en equipo de verdad.

Pero antes de desempacar o cualquier cosa la mujer le dijo que debía ir, sin importar nada debía ir a la mansión, pero no iría solo, tenía que ir con ella. Después de una trabajada y cansada vida su único pilar constante fue ella, o al menos el que estuvo más tiempo, siempre sabía que decir o que hacer para animarlo, era su compañera.

Subieron a la motocicleta del pelinegro y anduvieron a prisa entre las calles hasta llegar a la mansión, ella estaba asombrado y el sentía el cuerpo pesado, pero un ladrido le saco de sus pensamientos, su perro se apresuró a abrazarle tratando de lamer su rostro, pero ahora era mucho más alto y solo a saltos podía alcanzarlo del todo.

Entraron seguido por un saltarín y emocionado perro que buscaba atención de su dueño. Caminaron hasta la cocina y la mujer se acomodó contando algunas historias mientras que el pelinegro miro por la ventana para ver a su padre en el jardín. Salió de la cocina en silencio y camino lentamente hasta el para encontrarlo frente a la tumba de sus padres… ¿Cómo debía llamarle? ¿Solo Bruce o acaso padre? ¿Le reconocería? Casi 6 años era mucho tiempo para recordar a un hijo...

Pero antes de que pudiera decir algo su padre se volvió a verlo, ya no tenía esa barba que recordaba, pero aún tenía un poco de tranquilidad en él, le sonrió levemente antes de acercarse y abrazarle fuertemente, el correspondió algo… quizás dolido, no volvería a ser como antes y eso estaba más que claro, con 18 años no podía seguir fingiendo que tuviera 10 como lo hacía con la mujer de vez en cuando. Su padre le soltó un momento y le sujeto del hombro con la mirada triste

-me perdí 10 años de tu vida y luego 6…

-no fue tu culpa… ni un solo año

-estas muy alto… te vez bien, Damian

-tú también… la barba no te quedaba bien, padre-suelta una leve sonrisa

-caminemos un poco, quiero que me cuentes un poco de lo que sucedió

-primero… Drake es un fiasco como director…

Caminaron entre los jardines ante la atenta mirada de la mujer desde la cocina, cuando los perdió al fin de vista volvió a su té y a mirar al mayordomo, con una leve sonrisa y los ojos humedecidos, él le entrego su pañuelo y ella se limpió rápidamente antes de volverse a la puerta para ver a Dick y Tim entrar animados, pero se quedaron en silencio para ver a la mujer.

-h-hola-dijo Drake levemente sonrojado-

-hola…-sonríe levemente- Dick no ha cambiado casi nada

-¿Daisy?-dijo sorprendido-oh tienes que estar bromeando, estas toda una mujer-dijo acercándose a ella- ¿Dónde está?

-afuera con Bruce… ¿Tim Drake?

-s-si-dijo levemente sonrojado

-tranquilo, no muerdo-dijo riendo

-esos 6 años te hicieron bien Daisy ¿acaso el amor fue ese?

-¿amor?-dijo riendo-¿con Dami?... estás loco, nosotros somos compañeros…ni siquiera se me había ocurrido pensar algo así

-pues con ese cuerpo-dijo con una sonrisa- dudo que no te haya mirado una sola vez

-sus miradas no son como las de Drake-dijo riendo- ni siquiera se da cuenta que soy una chica y yo tampoco le doy importancia a que él sea un chico

-no miro de forma extraña-dijo sonrojado- yo solo… pensé que eras una de las chicas de Bruce

-oh claro que no-sonríe levemente- solo ten cuidado donde están tu ojos-dijo seria

-él no te conoce-dijo sujetándole el hombro- él no sabe que con un piquete podrías quebrarle un dedo

-¿Qué?-pregunto el pelinegro asustado

La mujer luego de su té se dedicó a pasear por la mansión siempre observando de vez en cuando al pelinegro, una charla con su padre era algo que se había guardado por años al fin podían salir de su pecho.

Tenía mucho que mirar y tiempo le sobraba, 6 años no se dirían en una hora así que camino tranquila por las habitaciones de la mansión acompañada por el canino que la guiaba hasta una habitación en particular. El can rasguño con su pata una puerta, la mujer trato de abrirla pero estaba con seguro así que busco dentro del escote de su vestido las delgadas y pequeñas herramientas para abrir la puerta, unos segundos demoro antes que esta se abriera fácilmente. Quizás la única habitación llena de polvo y a oscuras, camino lentamente y algo le sorprendió en enseguida, el casco de Red Hood sobre una cómoda, era la habitación abandonada de su compañero donde sus paredes desprendían recuerdos. Suspiro tristemente hasta que vio un cuadro en un trípode cubierto por una sabana, rápidamente lo quito para ver un retrato de los hombres Wayne todos elegantes, sonrió tristemente y miro al más pequeño

-¿hubieras… sabido que esto pasaría en ese momento?

-en ese momento había muerto… pensé que no volvería

-Dami-se voltea a verle con una leve sonrisa-¿te fue bien?

-creo que si… aún sigue siendo mi padre, hay mucho que hablar… pero quiere conocerte, Daisy

-¿a mí?

-sí, está en su oficina y Grayson espera hablar conmigo antes de la cena…

El pelinegro se sentó en el sofá mirando a su hermano, tenía una sonrisa pegada en sus labios, iba a hablar algo terriblemente molesto, esa sonrisa lo decía todo y cuando vio a Drake acercarse, diablos esto iba a ser más tedioso de lo que pensaba, pero era mejor de lo que le dirían a la mujer "No sabes en lo que te estas metiendo" y "estas arriesgando tu vida en un deseo suicida" eran seguramente las frases que ocuparía su padre para regañar a la mujer. Miro su teléfono un momento cuando Grayson se lo quito y finalmente se preparó para hablar

-¿viste a la mujer que venía contigo?

-¿hablas de Daisy?

-una mujer-sonríe levemente-bueno lo que quiero saber es si te has dado cuenta de eso

-sé que ella es una mujer, Grayson

-Dick no habla de eso, Damian… ¿si a ti te interesa Daisy?-el menor le mira confundido- emocionalmente, física… ¿sexual?

-ella es mi compañera-dijo molesto-¿acaso la estas mirando, Drake?

-ella es hermosa, Damian-dijo el mayor- todo ese entrenamiento de verdad hizo que sacara lo mejor de ella ¿acaso no te llama?

-ustedes son idiotas, nosotros hacemos todo juntos no tenemos tiempo para siquiera pensar en algo tan idiota

\- ¿ustedes duerme juntos, no? -dijo Dick- ¿acaso nunca la abrazas por las noches frías?-dijo riendo

-ella es la que me abraza-dijo molesto- es mi compañera

-entonces-dijo Drake al levantarse- ¿no te importara que la invite a cenar?

\- ¿Qué?

Entraron los tres empujándose y peleando entre gritos e insultos ante la atenta mirada de la mujer que tenía la taza de té en el borde de su labio, bajo la taza y frunció el ceño rápidamente, Bruce solo soltó una leve sonrisa, siempre había deseado tener a su familia reunida así aunque fuera una pequeña parte de esta.

-lo siento Bruce, parece que causo alboroto

-descuida, tendremos mucho tiempo para hablar de ahora en adelante… antes de que se vayan pasa a la cueva para que busques tu equipo

-gracias-dijo con una sonrisa-bueno… seguro Alfred nos espera para la cena y ya estoy hambrienta

Luego de la cena Robin y Blackbird volvieron a casa, la mujer dio un suspiro y se quitó los zapatos antes de lanzarse al sofá con una sonrisa, en una bolsa traía su nuevo traje ansiosa para que fuera de noche y ponérselo pronto, el pelinegro busco un poco de café antes de acompañarla en el sofá. La mujer le sonrió y le sujeto la mano fuertemente, movió sus piernas para ponerlas sobre el pelinegro con una sonrisa, el vuelo y luego ir a la mansión había cansado a la mujer.

Él siempre había pensado en su compañera como parte de él, como si estuviera juntos siempre, como si fueran uno, pero por primera vez pensó en ella como en una mujer aparte de él. La observo un segundo, delineadas piernas pálidas, su cálida mano y esa sonrisa que siempre le regalaba a cada mirada, se sonrojo, debía admitirlo era bonita, tenía un buen cuerpo y además siempre era femenina a pesar de su enorme fuerza

-¿Qué pasa Dami?-le toca la frente-¿tienes fiebre?

-no- le aparta la mano- son Grayson y sus conversaciones extrañas

-oh… chicas-dijo riendo- bueno, mejor hablemos de lo que dijo tu padre

-¿Qué dijo?

-pues adivina-dijo riendo- quiere que sea tu cuartada

-Drake quería una cita contigo-dijo molesto

-¿y qué? Soy tu cuartada, Dami… no me importa Drake-sujeta su mano – además tu padre piensa que nos vemos bien juntos ¿crees que me vería bien con Drake?

-c-claro que no-dijo desviando la mirada

-por cierto… tu padre mando un regalo para ti… quiero que luego te lo pongas

Luego de un merecido descanso la mujer se levantó animada y tomo la bolsa para luego tomar la mano del pelinegro y caminar hasta la última habitación, puso su mano en la manija de la puerta y espero un pequeño sonido desde dentro para as abrir la cueva. Entro animada y le entrego la bolsa al pelinegro, pero antes cualquier cosa le pidió al pelinegro que deslizara su cierre. No era la primera vez que le ayudaba a quitarse la ropa, ella y él se habían quebrado incontables huesos así que esto no era del otro mundo, pero ahora con las palabras de Dick en su cabeza no pudo evitar sonrojarse, movió su cabello para un costado y se acercó temeroso hasta su cierre, lo novio lentamente deslizándolo por su espalda dejando ver aún más esa nívea piel.

Luego de unos minutos la mujer termino de vestirse, un corsé negro con mangas delgadas y elásticas, guantes negros cortos y sin dedos, pantalones ajustados y botas, claro que con el murciélago dibujado en su pecho con una delgada línea anaranjada y un cinturón con algunas cosas, tomo una peluca de cabello largo y levemente ondulado.

Se volvió a ver al pelinegro, ahora su traje no tenía capa, no era rojo ni verde, era negro, la mujer sonrió levemente y le llamo animada para que se volviera, ahora ese trabajado cuerpo ya no tenía el traje de Robin… ahora era Nightwing. El miro a la mujer sonrojado, ahora su traje delineaba su pequeña cintura, se sonrojo de nuevo y ella tomo su antifaz para entregárselo

-bueno Nightwing y Blackbird-sonríe-¿suena bien?

-¿te pintaste los labios?

-creo que si ahora somos grandes... debemos vernos más adultos

-te… queda bien-dijo tomando el antifaz ante de ponerlo-… pero como Blackbird

-¿no te gusta para Daisy?-dijo poniéndose su antifaz antes de acercarse a el-bueno si finjo ser tu novia por lo menos debo ser de tu gusto ¿no?-dijo riendo

-un color más claro…

-oh…-le mira curiosa- de verdad te afecto la conversación con Dick… quizás debas pensar en tener una real novia, Dami

Salieron por los tejados, la mujer daba largo saltos impulsándose por sus fuertes piernas lejos de él, ambos buscando separados algunas presas que cazar, debían comenzar a imponerse en Gotham, darse a conocer entre las personas del bajo mundo. La mujer miro sobre Wayne Enterprise y se sentó en la cornisa esperando algo, esperando un llamado de Alfred, un llamado a la emergencia o solo de, el ahora, Nightwing

Parecía contento cuando lo vio, emocionado, todo en su vida se había vuelto bueno, estaba en su cuidad, con su padre y fue cuando la mujer entendió algo… si todo estaba bien… ¿por qué no se quedó en la mansión? Alzo la mirada buscando al pelinegro, lo llamo por su comunicador pero al parecer el suyo lo tenía apagado, la mujer dio saltos entre los edifico hasta que lo vio, justo el lugar donde se habían conocido

-hey –dijo ella sentados junto a el-¿estás bien?

-necesitaba pensar-dijo tomando una de las galletas de su bolsillo

-¿te dejo?

-quédate-dijo tomando otra- siempre me gustaran tus galletas…

-lo sé-sonríe-Dami…

-no me quede porque dijo que se vería mal si tú te quedabas conmigo

-¿por eso me pidió que fuera tu cuartada?

-exactamente-suspira- nosotros somos un equipo

\- no era necesario, es tu padre…

-bueno… pero tu estuviste siempre para mi… no voy a dejarte de lado ni un momento

-gracias-sonríe- pero es momento-se levanta- de que comiences a creer y pensar en ti mismo, Nightwing

Así que las palabras de Grayson también había hecho ruido en la mujer, lo último que dijo fue voy a casa antes de saltar a prisa entre los tejados, había sido una noche aburrida y solo quería descansar un poco. Se cambió rápido y sello la habitación que tenían como "bodega" en su apartamento. Antes de siquiera hacer algo preparo un bocadillo listo para el pelinegro, sándwich de queso mozarela con tomate y albahaca, algo que le reconfortaría apenas llegara, pero cuando termino de prepararlo el apareció con un pantalón delgado caminando con un bostezo, la mujer le miro sorprendida y antes de acercar el plato a el

-¿quieres algo más?

-se cocinar, Daisy no te preocupes

-lo se… solo quería, ya sabes-sonríe- voy a dormir

-iré en un minuto

A pesar de que se conocieron cuando solo tenían 12 años ellos estaban acostumbrados a acostarse juntos, dormir en una cama o incluso en el suelo, apretados o cómodos, en el frio o en el calor ambos dormían juntos en el mismo lugar y con las palabras de Dick rondando las cabezas todo se volvía extraño entre ellos. La mujer se acostó aprisa cubriéndose rápidamente y volteándose a su lado algo nerviosa, ver al pelinegro como un hombre le hizo sonrojar, aquel cuerpo que siempre abrazaba por la noche sin darse cuenta era el de un hombre bastante sensual.

-¿tienes frio?

-n-no-dijo sonrojada-yo ya sabes me duele… un poco el vientre

-ya veo…-dijo acercándose a ella- quieres una almohadilla caliente

-no-dijo ocultando su rostro –solo quiero dormir

La miro un segundo y busco una almohadilla caliente, se acostó junto a ella, se deslizo lentamente a su lado y acomodo la almohadilla en su vientre mientras le rodeaba con los brazos y se acomodaba con ellas mientras el rostro de la pelinegra enrojecida. El pelinegro se acomodó con ella, dio un largo respiro para sentir el aroma de la chica, que a pesar de olor a cuidad siempre tenía un olor a albahaca o romero, cualquier hierba que ocupaba para prepararle la comida, la que siempre cortaba delicadamente con sus manos y se la acercaba lentamente a su nariz y con una sonrisa soltaba un suspiro gustosa. Sonrió ante aquel recuerdo aprisionándola aún más en sus brazos, ella recorrió sus brazos, temblorosa y dio un suspiro gustoso, el cuerpo del pelinegro era cálido y se sentía segura.

-me encantan estas noches ¿lo sabias?

-¿Qué noches?-dijo el

-en que llegas aquí, me abrazas fuerte y siento que estoy segura… me mimas mucho Damian Wayne

-solo cuido de ti, no es ni un mimo

-Estas asustado por las palabras de Grayson… yo también

-acaba de arruinar 6 años de perfecta harmonía en solo unos minutos

\- pero nos abrió los ojos ¿sabes? somos adultos… no podemos siempre fingir que somos niños aun, tenemos necesidades y deseos, quizás nos gusten personas fuera de nosotros… pero tú y yo… diablos tu y yo somos geniales juntos-sonríe- quiero que sepas que sin importar que me mantendré a tu lado

-no quiero pensar en eso ahora, Daisy-dijo apretándola entre brazos- sé que a esta edad… no es normal que suceda esto… pero no me importa quiero seguir quedándome contigo así

\- todas las noches así, por favor


	3. Chapter 3

La mujer se alzó adormilada, llevaban cinco meses en Gotham y tenían que hacer todo lo estúpido de fingir tener citas, era un poco extraño ya que ese paso de conocerse, ver gustos y disgustos ellos ya lo habían pasado. Era incómodo para ella, aparecía en televisión o revistas, preguntando y diciendo cosas sobre ella.

Se deslizo por el piso silenciosamente, el pelinegro tenía que todas las mañanas salir temprano para que pareciera que no vivía con ella en la cueva, irse a la oficina y luego volver a la mansión, por la noche salían juntos y luego volver a recostarse juntos. Escucho el sonido de la puerta al abrirse y se puso en guardia, pero era el pelinegro con una caja y todo mojado por la lluvia, dejo la caja sobre la mesa antes de quitarse la chaqueta y colgarla en una silla, pero antes de que pudiera apenas si decir una palabra la mujer dejo una taza de humeante café en sus manos

-¿tan temprano?

-es un día especial-sonríe levemente- pastel de chocolate para tu desayuno

-¿Por qué tan poco sano?

-¿bromeas?-ella niega con la cabeza-es tu cumpleaños, Daisy

-oh-dijo riendo- lo olvide por completo, ayer Alfred estuvo todo el día diciéndome que tipo de vestido debía ocupar esta noche en la gala

-tu primera gala de caridad ¿no?- ella sonríe- espero verte perfecta

\- debo serlo –suspira- bueno sabes que quiero ¿no?

-ver esas películas torpemente románticas con el pastel y conmigo-suspira- voy a quitarme la ropa mojada

-eres un genio… cualquier mujer mataría por ser tu novia-sonríe emocionada

La mujer corto un gran trozo para volver a la cama con el pelinegro que se acomodó a su lado comiendo con ella viendo aquellas películas románticas que el pelinegro criticaba y la mujer solo se reía de aquellas escenas más románticas y apasionadas. Luego la llevo a almorzar caminando por las heladas calles de Gotham bajo la sombrilla que el llevaba, muchas personas saludaban a la mujer curioso por lo que tenía preparado para celebrar el cumpleaños de la mujer pero ella solo conto que le había regalado uno de sus pasteles favorito y de su almuerzo, lo que seguía era una sorpresa.

Ambos se lanzaron la cama exhaustos, tuvieron que responder muchas preguntas de cómo iba su relación de unos meses, solo salir a almorzar había sido extenuante, pelear con el crimen organizado era simplemente más fácil que esto

-a las 5 vendrán a prepararme así que en un rato debes irte

-sabes arruinar un momento de descanso ¿no?

-que llorón-suspira- agradece que tenemos la noche libre

-hoy vendré a quedarme contigo toda la noche a vista de todos… sabes qué significa eso

-concentrémonos en lo de la noche y luego yo diré que eres un magnifico hombre ¿ok?

Se acercó a ella y la rodeo con sus brazos, susurro un feliz cumpleaños en su oído y ella se sonrojo apretándole en sus brazos, había actuado como todo un caballero ese día. Busco en su bolsillo mientras ella seguía abrazándole fuertemente, se alejó un poco y le entrego una pequeña caja. Le miro curiosa antes de abrirla y dejar ver un anillo de plata con una piedra rosa pálida, estaba sorprendida y maravillada, este anillo era algo que ella siempre quiso tener, se lo había dicho muchas veces a él y le había escuchado. Entre un momento de emoción y alegría agarro el rostro del pelinegro y lo beso en un corto beso, pero se alejó a prisa sonrojada y él también le miro de la misma manera, eran unos labios suaves y carnoso, se sonrojo y se sentó en la cama desviando la mirada

-l-lo siento… fue el… el momento

-lo entiendo-dijo sonrojado-yo solo… jamás… nos habíamos besado sin una cámara

-lo sé-dijo avergonzada- e-es mejor que nos veamos luego, Damian

Se levantó y le miro un momento, aquella sonrisa aún estaba en esa cara avergonzada que tenía, le dio un último vistazo y se alejó del lugar, debía dejarla a ella prepararse para una noche de beneficencia.

Como anfitriones de aquella elegante noche debían llegar primero y ella se encontraría con el luego, Alfred se encargaría de llevarle, ahora podía conducir gracias a un implante de mano que había diseñado en sus viajes con ella y que había enviado a Drake para que el creara esto para él.

Espero a la mujer mucho tiempo y estaba con una sensación entre ansias por verlas y nervios, aquel beso, deseaba un poco más de este, de sus labios, abrazarla un poco más en la noche pero debía aguardar hasta que la tuviera para el solo.

De repente comenzó a escuchar ruidos, gente que se miraba sorprendida y que decían cosas entre ellos, cuando de la nada todos se volvieron a mirar a una mujer que aparecía, la pálida Blackbird apareció con un vestido azul oscuro con algunas pequeñas piedras imitando el cielo nocturno, de tirantes con un escote prolongado en su espalda dejando ver su nívea piel y un sencillo escote de corazón en su pecho, su cabello caía en ondas delicadamente hasta un poco después de su hombros. Sonrío levemente al ver al pelinegro y se acercó hasta él, se sonrojo cuando se acercó, elegante y guapo deslumbrando a las presentes excepto por la falta de su sonrisa, pero cuando apareció la mujer sonrió como si nada. El agarro por la cintura para chocar sus labios con los de él, un corto beso debido a las intensas miradas sobre ellos, luego ella quito el pañuelo del bolsillo del pelinegro y limpio delicadamente los labios de este

-estas… radiante como la noche, Daisy

-ese es un alago de un ave nocturna supongo

-supones bien

Luego de pasear y saludar algunas personas comenzó una suave musica, ambos se miraron y lanzaron un pequeño suspiro, debían ponerse a bailar. Sujeto su cadera delicadamente y ella sonrió. Siguieron la noche bailando juntos, charlando o bebiendo algo mientras algunas personas trataban de interactuar algo con ellos, pero como decía Grayson "ustedes se ven tan unidos como para arruinar esa conexión"

Pasadas unas horas debían volver a casa, ambos se fueron con Alfred entre los flashes de las cámaras, ella iba exhausta y helada así que tomo la chaqueta del pelinegro y se cubrió. Subieron al ascensor en silencio desviando la mirada el uno del otro sin decir mucho, llegaron en silencio y ambos se sentaron sobre la cama con un suspiro algo nervioso

-Daisy-le mira- estabas… deslumbrante

-ya lo dijiste

-este es para ti, este cumplido…-toma su mano- nunca te lo había dicho, pero siempre me pareces deslumbrante

-Damian- -dijo riendo-incluso cuando duermes mal y pareces un mapache… siempre me pareces guapo

-desde que Dick dijo que eras una mujer… no he podido dejar de mirarte como una-dijo sonrojado- yo…

-Dami…

Pero antes si es que pudiera terminar de decir todo su nombre atrapo sus labios apegando su cuerpo, apenas dio un suspiro la mujer se sentó sobre sus piernas para tenerle más cerca, abrazándole por el cuello para que no se separara ni un segundo. Acaricio delicadamente su espalda desnuda deslizando sus dedos mientras la mujer le daban escalofríos, se detuvo un momento quedando a unos centímetros entre suspiro, el comenzó a besar su cuello y hombros inhalando aquel embriagador perfume al que estaba acostumbrado

-Damian…

-será mejor que me vaya-se detuvo

-no te vayas-dijo abrazándole

-no quiero presionarte Daisy… pero si no me voy ahora… tendrás que quebrarme los brazos

-no voy a hacer eso– dijo sonrojada antes de comenzar a desabrochar su camisa- yo te digo que si no corres ahora te romperé las piernas-dijo al levantarse

Sonrió levemente ante lo dicho y se levantó para volver a juntar sus labios, ella desabotono lentamente los botones de su camisa para dejarle atrás mientras acariciaba su torso pero esto no quedaría así, con un hábil movimiento deslizo los delgados tirantes que sujetaban su vestido dejándole caer a prisa. Ella se sonrojo y trato de cubrirse pero aquellas caricias del pelinegro le hicieron ceder ante él

Abrió los ojos lentamente como cada mañana pero esta vez el lugar junto a ella no estaba frio y no estaba vacío, había alguien durmiendo plácidamente agarrando su mano. El se comenzó a mover lentamente cuando abrió los ojos mirándola provocando un enorme sonrojo en su rostro, él se alzó levemente y tomo su cuello para que se acercara, robando un corto beso de sus labios antes de levantarse.

-¿pastel?

-¿c-cómo?

-para desayunar… aún queda pastel y jugo, necesitas recuperar energía Daisy

Se quedó sorprendida y mientras el buscaba el desayuno ella se puso su camisón, se sentó sobre la cama viendo noticias hasta que apareció una foto de ella y el pelinegro bailando, aquella mirada que ambos se tenían de verdad era intensa, desde que robo aquel beso ella sabía que algo así podía suceder, no se arrepentía claro que no ¿pero cómo debía actuar ahora? Miro el anillo en su dedo de aquel color pálido y suave, estaba seguro que esta no sería la última vez

El pelinegro parecía más relajado y más tranquilo, tomando las manos y el rostro de la mujer sin interrupción, besándola como quería mientras ella soltaba dulces sonrisas ante él. Hoy era domingo por lo tanto debían ir ambos a almorzar a la mansión con Bruce y con toda la familia, pero ganas de salir no tenían, pero quisieran o no debían comenzar a prepararse

La mujer salió con una sonrisa con un vestido de mangas largas y con pantimedias, muy delicada tomando la mano del pelinegro sujetándola fuertemente, primero pasarían por una tarta de frutas que era la favorita de Alfred a una pastelería. Iban entre risas y toques, besos inocentes, quizás demasiado cariño de un día para otro, pero como había quedado en la noche con ella probablemente se explicaba sin decir mucho, subieron al auto del mayordomo sin decir más aun sujetando su mano, cruzando miradas ante la atenta vigilia del chofer.

Llegaron a la mansión y la mujer saludo a todos alegremente antes de irse a la cocina con Alfred a ayudarle en lo necesario mientras el pelinegro se dio un paseo en los jardines para ver a sus abuelos. Le miraba atentamente con una sonrisa mientras el mayordomo le observaba a ella, dejó escapar una risita y la mujer se sonrojo, era más que obvio en su mirada que estaba pérdida por él.

Luego de la cena la mujer subió hasta el cuarto del pelinegro y acomodo algunas cosas, tal como estaba antes, el mayordomo ya había quitado el polvo y colgado el cuadro en la entrada la mansión. Miro para afuera para verle caminar con su padre como lo hacía siempre, no parecía del todo bien, tenía esa mirada de enojo que pocas veces ella veía y raramente ponía en su rostro

-cuidado Daisy

-¿Dick?-le mira- algo no va ben

-se nota a distancia… ustedes se aman-dijo mirándole con una leve sonrisa-

-pero el amor no es bueno para la misión ¿no?

-exacto-suspira- prepárate, Bruce atacara con todo

-no-dijo enojada- yo…. Dick no puedo causarle problemas

-Daisy no… no lo hagas

-debo... debo hacerlo

La mujer de un solo empujo lo dejo en el suelo y corrió por los pasillos, de un salto bajo por las escaleras y luego hasta el reloj para bajar a la cueva, tomo rápido su equipo en una mochila y tomo una motocicleta oscura para salir a prisa del lugar.

El pelinegro lo supo apenas vio el rostro de su hermano mayor, solo fue suficiente una mirada para saber que ella se había ido, él estaba consciente de que ella no lo perdía de vista ni un segundo, ahora él es quien le había perdido la vista. Miro a su padre molesto, ahora la mujer se había escapado porque dijo que era peligroso para él estar con una meta humana, siempre había riesgos con uno de ellos ¿pero su Blackbird? Ella no le tocaría un pelo para hacerle daño, todos esos 6 años de entrenamiento para su padre no era nada

Se quedó en el sofá refunfuñando tratando de pensar donde encontrarla pero diablos no sabía qué hacer. Su hermano le miro y le recordó el regalo, y el pequeño GPS que tenía pegado en la parte interna del anillo, ambos bajaron a prisa para ingresar un código y que saliera el punto de la mujer corriendo al norte

-Canadá

-¿Qué?

-ella corre a casa… es canadiense con padres americanos-suspira- Daisy está corriendo a su casa en Dawson

-¿Dawson city? ¿Cuántos son esos? ¿Unos cuatro mil kilómetros?

-seis mil cuatrocientas sesenta y un kilómetros desde Gotham-suspira- ella va rápido… muy rápido-mira los vehículos- se llevó la motocicleta que estaba haciendo… pasa desapercibida por la policía si vas a más de 150 kilómetros

-va a doscientos kilómetros… va a tardad unos 5 días llegar a esa velocidad

-le tomara 33 horas llegar… ella no se detendrá

-hace 20 grados bajo cero ¿Cómo piensa llegar?

-tengo que llegar primero Grayson…

-¡te llevare!

Se alzaron en el Bat Plane, levo un poco de ropa para ella, seguro que se congelaría apenas llegara, pasaron a casa primero y el busco entre las cosas de la mujer en una cajita que tenía algunas cosas de sus viajes, recuerdos, fotos de paisaje y flores secas, entre estas la más arrugada foto de su madre y su padre con ella cuando era solo un bebe, era lo que necesitaba. Salieron a prisa y en el escáner de la nave puso la fotografía para reconocer rápidamente a su padre, vivía en una pequeña casa a la salida de la ciudad.

-él está… con vida

-¿Quién?

-el padre de Daisy… él tenía cáncer y no tenían mucho dinero

-cuando ella llego aquí le pedí a Alfred ayuda… esta en remisión

-¿no dijiste nada?

-pensé que la haría sentir incomoda-suspira- él está bien, vine una vez a ver como estaba, es agradable y amable como ella, deseaba encontrarse con ella pero si le decía seguro que me quebraba como una ramita-dijo soltando una risita

-el padre de Daisy… ella nunca dijo nada bueno de él, excepto que ella era su demonio

-¿demonio? El apenas la vio en una portada como Blackbird supo que su hija era grandiosa, una estrella-sonríe- sabía que ella estaba destinada a más de lo que Dawson City podía darle

Bajaron cerca del bosque y caminaron pero antes de llegar a la casa de la mujer se detuvieron en una pequeña pastelería para llevar una tarta de manzana que eran las favoritas de la mujer. Caminaron por la pequeña cuidad cubierta de nieve, caminaron cerca del bosque hasta una casa y tocaron la puerta. Abrió un hombre algo viejo con barba y bigote y con un gorro de lana de color verdoso, tenía aquellos ojos café de la mujer y esa sonrisa tranquila, el inmediatamente supo que era el padre de la mujer, apenas les vio les dejo entrar a prisa y cerrar para que no entrara el frio. Sin decir mucho les sirvió una taza de café mientras que ni un detalle era pasado por alto por el pelinegro, los cuadros de la mujer con su madre en un lugar más soleado, sonriendo. Probablemente un año antes de que ella se marchara, tan solo tenía 8 años y 9 cuando ella escapo de aquel lugar

-¿Qué les trae aquí?-pregunto finalmente

-Daisy escapo…-dijo el menor- creemos que ella volverla a casa

-pues lo veo difícil, señor Wayne-dijo negando con la cabeza- ella no volvería aquí luego de lo que hice

-se lo que hizo… pero ella tuvo problemas en casa y necesito que vuelva al trabajo

-se cuál es el trabajo y supongo que su problema son sus poderes, señor… pero Daisy, si volvió fue para ver a su madre

-ella vendrá aquí señor Bennett-dijo Dick- la conoce mejor que nadie

-sé que si-suspira- señor Wayne le molestaría si le pregunto… ¿va a cuidar de ella?

-por supuesto que sí, aunque ella no necesita que la cuiden… ella siempre fue la que me estuvo cuidando… yo no he hecho nada por ella

-me diste un hogar-dijo la mujer al entrar- ¿por qué vinieron aquí?-dijo con el ceño fruncido

-no dejare que padre te aleje de mi

-estas tan alta Daisy

Su padre se acercó a prisa y le rodeo con los brazos apretándola, dejando soltar un sollozo y diciéndole algunas palabras de disculpa al oído, ella solo dio un sonoro suspiro y le abrazo cerrando los ojos, dejo derramar una lágrima antes de tomarlo en sus brazos y alzarlo para volver a sentarlo en un sofá

-viejo… no puedes ponerte así ¿y el cáncer?

-estaré bien-dijo tomando su rostro- estas igual que tu madre

-ella tenía ojos verdes y cabello claro, viejo

-¿te has revisado? ¿Estas como ella?

-estoy sana-dijo riendo- estoy bien… ellos cuidan de mi

-lo sé –dijo limpiándose los ojos-¿Por qué volviste?

-les cause problema pero solo vine a ver como estaban ustedes… la tumba de mamá estaba muy sucia ¿sabes?

-ha estado nevando mucho… estas mucho mas fuerte ¿no? Te he visto por las noticias

-tenemos mucho que hablar

-trajimos la tarta que te gusta

-¿tarta de manzana, no?-dijo el mayor- aunque prefieres el pastel de chocolate

-si-sonrió levemente- ¿cómo es que lo recuerdas?

-pese a lo que haya dicho… eres mi hija después de todo


	4. Chapter 4

La mujer estaba en aquella pequeña habitación mirando su antigua cama, sus antiguos juguetes, miro todo el lugar con tristeza y luego se asomó por la ventana, todo era hermosamente blanco como el día que escapo de casa

\- ¿estás bien, Daisy?

-estaré bien, Dick ¿y Damian?

-está hablando algo con tu padre

-eso nunca es bueno-suspira- gracias Dick… sin ti nunca me hubiera dado cuenta lo mucho… mucho que lo amo-sonríe levemente- creo que me mudare a Bludhaven, quiero estar cerca de ustedes, pero no molestar más a Bruce

-solo hace unos meses despertó realmente, tu sabes… y Damian estuvo lejos de él casi toda su vida, trata de ser un padre responsable

-yo he estado más en la vida de Damian que el… yo… no voy a dejarle

-lo se Daisy-dijo tomando su hombro- el entenderá un día… que nadie deje que tus sueños no se cumplan Daisy-le toma del hombro

El pelinegro estaba con el padre de la chica, hablando del futuro, el protegería a el padre ahora, le ofreció que se fuera a Gotham, pero este era su hogar y ahora gracias al pelinegro no le faltaría nada nunca más, se ocuparía de todos su gastos y problemas, de su salud y le vendría a visitar algunas veces. Hablaron de la infancia de la niña y lo difícil que había sido la muerte de la madre, una delicada y femenina mujer que había dado todo por su pequeña, cáncer de pecho tubo durante mucho tiempo, eso explicaba bien por qué la mujer se hacía constantemente escáneres, pero todo termino cuando un auto la arrollo al perder el control en las congeladas calles

-de verdad espero que ella sea feliz con usted… los he visto en las noticias, esa mirada de Daisy solo demuestra lo mucho que lo estima, señor Wayne

-mi nombre es Damian… no tiene que decirme así

-lo siento-dijo con un suspiro- siempre desde que Daisy estuvo en la barriga de su madre pensé en cómo debía ser con su primer novio… ella es meta humana desde muy joven, desde ese momento me dije "quien en su sano juicio querría venir a pedirle una cita al padre de una meta humana, seguro creerán que es enorme y fuerte" pero tu…

-ella fue capaz de tomarme la mano a pesar de que cometí muchos errores en mi vida, gracias por dejar que ella llegara a mi vida-se reverencia levemente- por favor no dude en visitarnos en Gotham, estaremos esperándole

\- ¿de verdad tu padre es tan de temer… que hizo retroceder a mi niña?

-no tanto-dijo ella al entrar con leña sobre el hombro- el problema es que nunca estuvo con Damian por que perdió la memoria, no podía hacerle eso-dijo metiendo troncos a la chimenea

-oh, entonces si es muy aterrador-lanza una sonrisa- bueno seguro que como tu entenderá

-no lo hará-dijeron al unísono

-me iré a otro lugar, Damian-dijo ella finalmente- no te preocupes no voy a tener problemas con Bruce

-no dejare que nos pase a llevar-dijo serio- volveremos a casa

La mujer se sentó con su padre finalmente a hablar mientras Damian y Dick buscaban algo para la cena, ambos habían hecho un acuerdo de ni siquiera mirar su teléfono ya que sabían que Bruce o Alfred estarían llamando insistentemente para saber por qué diablos se habían ido de Gotham con el Bat Plane, aunque la explicación era más que obvia. Dawson era una ciudad pequeña, solo un poco más de mil habitantes y ambos debían buscar comida para la cena. De repente escucharon un sonido y ambos voltearon para ver a Bruce parado entre la nieve mirándoles con el ceño fruncido

\- ¿seis mil kilómetros?

\- ¡no renunciare a ella! -dijo enojado-

-cálmate pequeño D-le sujeta el hombro- no tenías por qué viajar tanto Bruce

-se llevaron una de mis naves-dijo molesto- Damian no puedes seguir un arrebato, te confié el manto de Nightwing porque pensé que lo merecías

-yo me lo he ganado, padre-dijo con el ceño fruncido- no es peligrosa por ser meta humana

-es peligrosa porque te domina demasiado bien, Damian… estas dejando que ella te controle… entrenaste un arma mortal

-tu creaste una con mi madre y luego me dejaste –aprieta los puños-ella es la que estuvo por mi todo ese tiempo-dijo molesto antes de darle un golpe en la cara- ella es quien cuido mis resfrió-le dio otro- quien me alimento cada día y me enseño lo que debía saber para poder convivir con las personas… no me mantuvo aislado y escondido como tú… yo nunca fui una vergüenza para ella

El mayor se levantó del piso y apretó a su hijo entre sus brazos ¿acaso en esos seis años de verdad ya no era un Al Ghul? aquella pequeña meta humana le había ablandado tanto el corazón de, como algunos le llamaban, el hijo del demonio. El pelinegro se apartó un poco y dio un largo suspiro antes de decir exactamente lo que iba a hacer con la mujer.

\- volveré a vivir con ella ahora, padre

-eres un adulto para tomar decisiones-dijo su padre tomando su hombro- quizás no me di cuenta que ya eras un hombre

-quizás-suspira- Daisy nos matara por tardarnos

-seguro que mata a su padre primero… esa conversación no se veía para nada fácil

Luego de la cena y de hablar volvieron a Gotham ambos solos en el Bat Plane, algo silencioso, perdidos en sus pensamientos, pero apenas se pusieron en camino activo el piloto automático y llamo a la mujer para sentarla en sus piernas y abrazarla fuertemente no sin antes robar un beso de sus labios, ella se acomodó en su hombro acariciando suavemente su rostro

\- ¿estás bien?

-no somos demonios Damian…

-lo sé-dijo apretándole- volveremos a vivir juntos ¿de acuerdo? Y ahora tú manejaras mis finanzas en casa

-como digas-dijo riendo- quizás podría empezar a buscar un trabajo

\- ¿Cómo qué?

-bueno… sabes muchas personas me han llamado para trabajos… hay uno que realmente parece interesante, es una línea dedicada para mujeres reales… quieren que modele -sonríe- realmente quisiera apoyar eso

\- sería bueno para ti y para mí que hicieras cosas así… que seas una figura pública que apoya a pequeños empresarios… ¿y tú como encajas en eso?

-pequeña-dijo riendo- tu sabes que no soy muy alta como quieren los verdaderos modelos ni tan delgada –dijo tocándose el estomago- me gusta comer y eso no lo dejare por nada del mundo

-entonces-sonríe- solo no quiero nada demasiado demostrativo

-lo demostrativo será para ti-dijo riendo

No tardó mucho en que la mujer comenzara a aparecer en boca de todos, su cuerpo era tonificado a pesar de que era curvilínea y pequeña, impulso rápidamente una campaña de jóvenes diseñadores que tenía como meta crear vestuario para cada tipo de cuerpo, también ayudo a muchos emprendedores que tuviera una idea de este tipo. Ahora se había vuelto muy popular junto con su novio, algunas personas decían que incluso se parecían a los abuelos de él joven Wayne.

\- ¿Qué paso en la oficina? - dijo dándole un trozo de tofu en la boca

\- la beneficencia… dije que aumentáramos un 2% nuestra ayuda y Drake piensa que es demasiado

-bueno cariño, no está bien del todo bien, inyectar más dinero solo hará ganar más a los que no lo necesitan ¿no?

\- ¿Por qué siempre haces eso?

\- ¿eso qué? -dijo riendo

-tu sabes- besa su mano- porque no arreglas tu esto… con tu enfoque centrado

\- ¿piensas que Drake dirá lo mismo?

\- no me importa… quiero ver que tan detective eres

La mujer miro asombrada el lugar jamás había entrado al orfanato que tenía Enterprise, dentro había un pequeño parque y estaba lleno de niños, llego con Alfred cargando algunas cajas con jugos y dulces, repartió tranquila las cosas recorriendo los salones buscando algo extraños, riendo y sonriéndole a todos los niños que se cruzaban con ella. Siguió caminando cuando encontró un salón con llave, trato de mirar para adentro pero no podía ver ni forzar la puerta, busco alguna otra entrada luego cuando salió del edificio y vio una pequeña ventana por la que podría caber en la noche. Se sentó un momento en el césped pintando con algunos niños, preguntándoles las cosas que hacían y que comían

\- ¿salen a excursiones?

-no mucho… solo cuando viene el señor Wayne

-ya veo-suspira- ¿y computación o cine?

\- solo cuando viene el señor Wayne-dijo una niña pintando- ¿Por qué?

-solo quiero saber… quizás pueda ayudar en algo

-yo sé quién eres-dijo un niño mayor- ¡ellos no lo hacen bien! a los que se portan más mal les golpean en los pies para que nadie los vea

\- ¿Qué? -dijo sorprendida antes de ponerse seria- les prometo que en menos de una semana esto cambiara-busca en su bolso un bolígrafo- quiero que grabes cualquier cosa extraña- vendré mañana, solo usa el botón

\- ¿Qué gano a cambio? -dijo con ceño fruncido

-bueno… ¿Qué quieres tú?

-dicen que apoyas a Batman

-así es… parte del dinero va a su ayuda

-quiero un Batarang

\- ¿un Batarang? -dijo riendo- lo intentare

Pocas veces eran las que la mujer estaba en la cueva, pero esta vez estaba sentada en la silla dando largos suspiros analizando cada número, mirando las grabaciones que el niño le había mandado, el pequeño había puesto el bolígrafo en un pequeño espacio en la ventana, había visto como golpeaban a un niño y eso le tenía nerviosa. Finalmente pego un suspiro antes de ponerse su antifaz y salir a prisa hasta el edifico y meterse como le había enseñado su amado para poder encontrar algo, tomo el bolígrafo y se lo guardo antes de poner algunos pequeños micrófonos en el escritorio del director. Camino tranquila buscando el salón que antes había encontrado, busco en un pequeño estuche las herramientas para abrir la puerta y dejo el candado de lado antes de con un pequeño empujón se abriera, dentro estaba lleno de cajas arrumbadas. Cerro la puerta tras de ella y deslizo una lentamente para abrirla, dentro había miles de bolsitas con dulces, tomo una y se la guardo antes de volver a meter la caja abierta entre todas las demás, salir y volver a cerrar el candado antes de volver a la cueva

\- ¿droga?

-algo muy extraño, son como-dijo riendo-energizantes muy extremos… podrían llegar a causar paro cardiorrespiratorio, Bruce

\- ¿y lo encontraste en nuestra fundación?

\- hace semanas que encontramos algo raro en las finanzas de la fundación, pero ahora podemos llamar a Gordon por sospecha y que la policía se encargue

\- ¿hiciste eso sola?

-te juro que ellos no encontraran ni una huella-suspira- necesito un favor

\- ¿Qué necesitas?

-un Batarang y un celular para un niño, él fue quien me dijo que todo iba mal, también quiero que cambien toda la directiva de la fundación… a esos niños los golpean Bruce-se levanta molesta- ¿no crees que es suficiente malo que además de tener que separarse de sus padres para tener una oportunidad los golpeen?

-lo entiendo, Daisy, pero tienes que calmarte-dijo tomándole los hombros

-no puedes entenderlo- dijo antes de separarse- me voy a patrullar de nuevo… será mejor que haya cambios o si no yo misma los echare fuera

El mayor se quedó pensativo, aquella delicada y fina mujer que aparecía en portadas era la misma que había roto los brazos de su querida silla donde paso muchas horas usándola. Dio un suspiro antes de buscar lo que ella pidió, un Batarang sin filo y un celular donde puso un chip de rastreo al igual que en el proyectil, cuando su hijo pasó le dejo la bolsa e intercambiaron algunas palabras antes de enviarle a casa.

El entro y sintió un dulce aroma, se movió buscando la fuente de aquello para ver a la mujer tomando un tazón de palomitas moviéndose para la habitación con su pijama

-te hacen mal las palomitas en esta época

-cariño ¿de verdad? -dijo con un suspiro

-es mi deber advertírtelo Daisy-dijo entregándole la bolsa-para tu protegido… padre me comento lo que hiciste

\- ¿hice mal?

-claro que no, ahora Grayson hablara con Gordon sobre la escuela, entraran antes que los niños lleguen…-le besa la frente- no te preocupes por ellos

-gracias-suspiro-aunque no esperes nada esta noche cariño

-quien dijo que necesitamos eso para estar bien-dijo tomándola en sus brazos apretándola- vamos a dormir

-palomitas-dijo con un puchero

-pero cuéntame más de la misión

-solo fue una pequeña… intervención

La mujer se quedó mirando a los niños un momento hasta que el pequeño que la había ayudado se acercó mirándole curioso cuando ella le entrego una bolsa de regalo, estaba maravillado, Batman y toda su familia era su héroe, incluso hablo de lo fuerte que era Blackbird a lo que ella solo sonrió animada. El pequeño luego de un momento le indico cuando entro la policía a llevarse todo y los niños corrieron hasta ella, solo 10 niños quedaron de los que vivían en ese lugar. Los llevo al jardín con dos ayudantes más que miraban asombrados como la mujer contaba historias de sus viajes por el medio oriente mientras la policía revisaba todo arduamente.

De pronto apareció Bruce algo sorprendido de ver a la mujer ahí sentada en el césped hablando con los niños y comiendo algunos sándwiches con jugo, apenas ella lo vio se levantó y se acercó hasta el

\- ¿qué haces aquí? -dijo el mayor

-ellos estarían solos en un momento difícil… quería ver que nada saliera mal... ¿Qué haces tú aquí?

-esta es la organización de mi madre, ella la creo

-bueno, tu nunca te diste cuenta de nada pesar de que era tu querida organización-dijo antes de dar un suspiro- ciertamente esperaba más de él mejor detective del mundo-suspira- tu hijo ya te sobrepaso por mucho

La mujer y el mayor aun seguía con problemas, siempre fue un problema no solo la relación de ella con su hijo si no con todo Gotham, siempre a la vista del murciélago, cada paso vigilado por él. Pero la mujer siempre peleaba por ello, siempre peleando por un centímetro de libertad.

La mujer estaba en el jardín practicando sus reflejos furiosos con Alfred, lanzándole bloques de ladrillos mientras ella los rompía con sus puños lanzando insultos e improperios, hablando de lo molesta que estaba mientras el solo asentía disparando con una maquina los rojizos ladrillos

\- ¿Quién diablos cree que soy?

-se acabaron los ladrillos señorita

-bueno no importa, es como golpear almohadas-suspiro- gracias Alfred

-estoy seguro que al amo Bruce confía en usted, quizá solo la está poniendo a prueba

\- ¿para qué?

-para más responsabilidades, obviamente…

\- ¡Daisy! -dijo el pelinegro acercándose corriendo- porque no me dijiste

\- ¿cariño estas bien? ¿Qué cosa no te dije?

-Qué tomaste el control de la fundación-dijo el pelinegro mostrándole la tableta

\- ¿Qué? -dijo asombrada mirándole

-no quería decírselo señorita, pero se lo dje


	5. Chapter 5

-¡¿Qué clase de truco mental es este?!-dijo molesta- ¡mírame!... ¿en qué sano juicio decidiste que yo iba a poder cuidar niños?

-no dije que tuvieras, dije que administrarías la fundación

-es otra de tus estúpidas pruebas ¿cierto?

-¿no vas a hacerlo?

-¡claro que sí!-dijo con el ceño fruncido- como tu haz hecho un excelente trabajo, Bruce-dijo sarcástica antes de salir de la habitación

El mayor suspiro, la mujer no se podía parecer más a su hijo, rebelde, orgullosa y además que no se intimidaba con facilidad, menos frente a él, pero no podía dejar de lado aquella sonrisa que tenía, aquella que se había ganado más de un comentario cualquier mañana en Gotham, más de una portada de revista y más de un cumplido en la calle. Pero había solo un pero que al mismo Batman le dejaba a la chica bajo su atenta mirada, su temperamento le había costado más de algunos huesos a los villanos de Gotham.

-¡¿acaso tú crees que si?!

-¿de qué?-dijo leyendo una revista

-¡Dami!-dijo llamándole la atención

-¿sobre la fundación? -da un suspiro- pensé que no tenías dudas

-solo… quiero tu opinión ¿sabes? esto es muy complicado, yo… no tengo mucha paciencia y eso tú lo sabes-suspira-¿crees que es lo correcto? Por qué no ponemos a Harley Quinn de jefe de Psicología eso tendría más sentido

-bueno Quinn tiene un doctorado a pesar de su condición

-si tengo un papel que dice que puede hacerlo-desvía la mirada-pero ¿estará bien?-se cubre los ojos- la casa, las revista, los proyectos, Blackbird… todo parece demasiado

-he estado pensando que tenemos que mudarnos a la mansión-dijo mirándole- no nos preocuparíamos de mantener este lugar, tendríamos más equipo y más comodidades

-¿la mansión?-hablo incrédula- nosotros… ¿la mansión?… espera-le mira seria-¿acaso quieres que tengamos hijos?

\- ¿Qué? -dijo sonrojado-yo no dije eso

\- ¿por qué otra razón querrías volver con tu padre? -dijo con el ceño fruncido

-tengo un presentimiento

-¿Qué?

-el otro día te sentí extraña… bueno han sido varias veces

-¿me sentiste extraña?-dijo nerviosa-¿Cómo extraña?

-tu sabes-le sonríe-extraña, no sé cómo describirlo

-oh… ¡no digas eso!-dijo sonrojada- ok… vivamos en la mansión-se cubre el rostro -solo no hablemos de bebes hasta que estemos establecidos en la mansión

El sonrió complacido, quizás aquel comentario le hizo doblegarse y hacerla sentir avergonzada pero no podía dejar de lado en realidad si la había notado algo extraña, no estaba seguro si de verdad, pero pensar en la idea de tener una familia con la mujer que amaba le dejaba un buen sabor de boca.

Observo a la mujer alzar casi todas las cajas sobre su cabeza con una mano y sonrió levemente, jamás se veía débil y menos para él, tomo uno de los tantos bolsos de ropa de la mujer y subió por la escalera lentamente para acostumbrarse a aquella sensación de la mansión, aquel olor inconfundible y aquella sensación de hogar, la que hace años no había sentido.

Los días pasaban y ellos cada vez que acomodaban más a la mansión, todo se tornaban en rutina y tranquilo. El pelinegro se quedó relajado mirando algunas cosas en su tableta mientras la mujer miraba su ropa algo confundida mientras colgaba algunas cosas, todos sus diseñadores les habían dado tantas ropas que le faltaba lugar para guardad. Su padre golpeteo el marco de la puerta, se volvieron a prisa cuando quiso hablar con la mujer de algunas cosas de la fundación. Miro la escena un momento ¿acaso podía ponerse su vida mejor? Su mujer al fin ponía en orden la fundación y su padre consultaba con ella para otras áreas de Enterprise, ella sonreía tranquila cuando le daba una que otra mirada y todo con el fondo de la vieja mansión que era su hogar.

Bueno, en la vida que vivía el pelinegro eso podía cambiar rápidamente

Pero no pensó que sería esa misma noche

Miro a la mujer pálida y con varias máquinas sobre ella, analizando cada detalle de su cuerpo, inconsciente y con apenas unos escasos latidos "quizás no despierte" decían algunos "no volverá a hacer la misma" Lo único que pensaba en era en el agujero que ahora atravesaba su estómago.

-fue un meta humano-dijo Dick con el ceño fruncido-si tan solo… hubiéramos llegado unos segundo antes

-no es tu culpa-dijo Tim-creímos que ella podía… siempre podía-suspira- aguantara

-Damian lo siento-dijo el mayor frustrado- yo no quise que esto sucediera

-solo… ella estará bien-dijo apenado-nesesito quedarme con ella

-cámbiate primero-dijo Tim tomando su hombro-estas lleno de sangre

Se miró la ropa y era verdad, su traje negro estaba manchado de aquella sustancia rojiza que comenzaba a secarse, se cambió con cuidado, lo miro un momento, una de las pocas veces que el traje no tenía su sangre. Se movió rápido hasta donde estaba colgado su viejo traje de Robin "quizás tu si la hubierais salvado" dijo en un susurro antes de poner su traje de Nightwing manchado de sangre sobre este. Camino lentamente arrastrando los pies hasta donde estaba la mujer, agarro su fría mano y la acerco hasta el, aun olía a ese perfume que ella siempre ocupaba.

Trato de recordar un poco como había sucedido, ella se había quedado paralizada y el simplemente con una cuchilla le habían dado una estocada en su abdomen, miro la herida vendada que dejaba escapar rastros de sangre mientras ella se recuperaba. Normalmente un humano tardaba unas 72 horas en estar estable, pero ella era una meta humana y nadie olvidaba su acelerado metabolismo, las primeras 36 ella debía estar estable y ya tenía planeado si es que en 24 horas no presentaba señales de mejora tomaría el Bat Plane y se la llevaría a el pozo de lázaro donde afrontaría las consecuencias de su recuperación

Las horas parecían cada vez más lentas y mientras que el esperaba su padre había atrapado al perpetrador del ataque. Nada en ella había cambiado excepto la posición en que él se encontraba, ahora estaba tocando su rostro con una caricia tan sutil que pensó que aun así podía dañarla. Se apoyó a su lado y la miraba como aquel pecho se levantaba delicadamente para luego bajar con cada respiración.

Cerró los ojos un momento solo para que en su mente apareciera el ataque en contra de su amada, estaban exactamente buscando huellas de un grupo de meta humanos que se habían organizado para robar, hacer de las suyas con sus poderes y ella quería detenerlos sin importar nada. No costo atrapar a los meta humanos que apenas si sabían ocupar sus poderes, pero el líder, estaba experimentado, tenía como poder una alta resistencia, solo la furia de la mujer había podido darle y con una distracción encesto la estocada sobre ella y luego la dejo inconsciente. El apenas vio el ataque corrió hasta ella y la tomo entre sus brazos desesperado, ahí todo se volvió borroso y confuso, solo recordó que Batman se la quito de las manos

-¿Cómo esta ella?-dijo al despertar adormilado

-estará bien, amo Damian, la señorita es un hueso duro de roer, sus órganos se están recuperando rápidamente como espero el amo Bruce, tenía razón en su teoría de la regeneración acelerada de células

-¿Cómo Flash?

-algo muy similar, lo vio luego de que experimentara con ella

-¿experimentar?... ¡los escalofríos!-dijo con el ceño fruncido -¿acaso probo el veneno del miedo en ella?

-solo en pequeñas dosis, nada que no fuera manejable

-lo dices tan natural, Pennyworth… al menos –suspira-ella está bien

-tengo que hablar un tema con usted, amo Damian

-¿Qué?

-¿cree que podría acompañarme a beber algo?

-¿beber?

El pelinegro le miro dudoso pero vio las mejorías de la mujer, sus latidos aumentaban y su respiración no parecía forzada, miro al mayordomo y acepto. Fueron en silencio hasta un pequeño bar donde se sentaron en la terraza y con una señal del mayor cerraron las puertas dejándolos aislados de cualquiera que pudiera decir algo, solo unos pequeños vasos con un líquido dorado en él.

-¿Qué es este lugar?

\- aquí es donde tengo las charlas complicadas

-¿complicadas? ¿Acaso viniste con ellos?

-con cada uno y debo decir que el amo Jason es el que más le gusta venir

\- no me sorprende-suspira- ¿Qué sucede?

-la señorita está embarazada

-¿Qué?-dijo asombrado- no bromees conmigo

-no lo he hecho y si ciertamente lo pensó está más que equivocado… la señorita Daisy espera una niña

-¿una... niña?-dijo confundido- ¿está bien?

-oh perfectamente, la señorita tenía un revestimiento sobre su abdomen, un pedido que me hizo apenas usted planeo su traslado a la mansión

-el día… que hablamos de tener hijos… ella se preparó solo porque yo se lo dije

-ahora quedara en usted decidir… ¿quiere tenerlo?

-diablos si ¿acaso alguna vez pareció que no?

-¿y su padre?

-¿Cuánto tiempo?

-apenas unas 12 semanas, con un desarrollo normal a pesar del organismo de la señorita

-una bebe-sonrió levemente- tenemos que volver a casa, Alfred-dijo animado

El pelinegro le miraba con una sonrisa, en cualquier momento su querida despertaría y estaría junto a él, celebrarían a su pequeña y tendrían un buen momento feliz, solo tenía que esperar que ella despertara.

Lentamente comenzó a removerse y él se acercó a ella agarrando su mano, abrió sus ojos pesadamente, le observo y dio un grito antes de caer de la camilla, se levantó a prisa y le miro algo asustada

-¿Daisy?-dijo acercándose lentamente

-¿Qué sucede?-dijo asustada-¿Dónde estoy?

-acabas de despertar ¿no recuerdas? Estamos en la cueva

-¿cueva?-se mira las manos- ¿ese es mi nombre?

-¿Daisy?-dijo el acercándose- ¿estas bien?

-¿Quién eres?

-soy yo, Damian-dijo tomando su mano-

-no…-le suelta- no lo recuerdo

Él le miro algo desconcertado, se quedó en blanco un momento cuando vio a Alfred acercarse asombrado al ver a la mujer despierta, la ayudo a sentarla sobre la camilla cuando noto lo sucedido, dejo a Nightwing sentado en una silla, la que había pasado sentado varias horas. La reviso y aparte de su aparente amnesia no había nada extraño en ella, sus huesos y órganos parecían bien y su bebe parecía bien, a pesar de que ella aún no estaba enterada.

La guio para que saliera al exterior y pudiera comer algo liviano en la cocina mientras el pelinegro hablaría la situación con la familia no sin antes darle una última mirada para solo ver a la mujer más nerviosa que nunca. Se dio un momento para lavarse el rostro, se miró al espejo cuando estaba secándose el rostro, ojeras como cuando vivía en la mansión, antes de conocer a la mujer. Apretó los ojos cuando por su mente cruzo la idea de que todo su futuro se echaba a perder, se limpió rápido los ojos nervioso y dio una gran bocanada de aire antes de salir y encontrarse con su hermano, solo le sujeto el hombro sin decir nada antes de caminar juntos hasta la oficina

Realmente pensó en decir el tema del bebe pero solo podía pensar que era un tema de solo los dos, mientras ellos estaban reunidos Alfred ya había realizado un escaneo de su cerebro sin que ella se diera cuenta. El rostro de su padre lo decía todo, no parecía del todo bien, aunque siendo el quizás le agradaba la idea de alejar la meta humana pero Nightwing estaba más que destrozado, incluso sus hermanos parecían bastante mal.

-¡habla ya!-dijo enojado

-cálmate Damian-dijo su padre- bueno no parece haber un daño especialmente notorio, lo más probable es que recuerde algunas cosas pero también que haya olvidado algunas… se quedara en su propia habitación ahora, necesita descalzar y Alfred se hará cargo de ella

-¿Qué?-dijeron los tres sorprendido

-no queremos crear recuerdo, ella debe descubrirlo

-¡ella es mi mujer!-dijo enojado- yo me hare cargo de ella… tiene que recordar quien era

-no puedes decirle quien era… y no saldrá a la calle, me encargare de los medios

Salió molesto, esto simplemente no podía estar sucediendo, su chica… su Blackbird ahora no tenía ni un poco de memoria. Se encamino molesto hasta llegar a la cocina y ver a la mujer mordiendo algunas tostadas con mantequilla y una humeante taza de té ¿acaso solo ayer la miraba pensando en lo bien que sería tener una familia? ¿Era posible que ese recuerdo le pareciera tan lejano? El mayordomo le miro preocupado, se disculpó con ella y se acercó hasta él para informarle, solo recordaba haber llegado a Gotham hace casi 8 años, le miro sorprendido ¿acaso aun creía que tenía 12 años? Bueno obviamente fue una sorpresa despertar así, ver a un desconocido con rostro cansado sobre ella. Le pidió un momento y se acercó a ella en silencio, se sentó junto a su lado mientras ella estaba perdida en los confusos pensamientos que tenía en la cabeza

-¿estás bien?

-no creo que pudiera si quisiera… ¿Qué paso estos 8 años?

-no creo que es la pregunta que quieras hacer

-solo acabado de recordar… un poco… el… Alfred me ayudo a recordar ciertas cosas de mi pasado… de huir de casa…

-¿Qué es lo que realmente quieres saber?

-¿era feliz?

-yo siempre te vi feliz-sonríe levemente- estarás bien, Daisy

La acompaño hasta la habitación donde se quedaría y entre sus cosas busco un cuaderno y una lapicera, le pidió que escribiera lo que le veía a la mente, quizás podría conectar ideas, pensar mejor sus pregunta. Quizás su padre tenía razón, la idea de que el dirigiera en algún sentido a ella la destrozaría, solo le diría la verdad en medida de lo posible

Miro la ventana, la vieja cuidad simplemente no parecía tener aquel brillo que podía ver siempre con ella, cerro las cortinas a prisa y encendió la luz de su mesita de noche, le indico algunas cosas y la miro una última vez antes de dejarla aun aturdida

La mañana siguiente se levantó y miro por la ventana, había algo de neblina, quizás era una buena mañana para correr a pesar del frio. Miro la cama a su lado y pensó en como su querida le estaría abrazando ahora en vez de estar de pie, miro nuevamente la ventana y la vio cubierta por un abrigo caminando algo indecisa por un preciso camino que él conocía muy bien

No tardo en perseguirla, correr por el corredor con una bufanda y saltando por las escaleras seguida por su enorme gran danés, se apresuró hasta ella y resbalo en el césped cuando la alcanzo, se apuró a levantarse y cubrirla con la bufanda que traía, dio un suspiro antes de mirar las tumbas de sus abuelos

-¿Cómo llegaste aquí?

-instinto creo-dijo mirando- ¿son parientes tuyos?

-mis abuelos-ella le mira algo nerviosa- tranquila no los alcance a conocer… -le mira- ¿no tienes frio?

-con la bufanda está bien-sonríe- es suave

-la compraste en un viaje a parís

-¿he ido a parís?

-un par de veces… nada especial

-bromeas, debe ser asombroso-dijo sonriente-¿algún otro lugar?

-Londres, Roma, Hong Kong, Tokio, los Himalaya… algunos lugares

-¿Himalaya?... debe ser muy frio –dijo riendo- suena como si hubiera sido una aventurera

-escapaste de casa ¿no? Eso suena bastante aventurero

-hum-dijo bajando la mirada-los de la biblioteca ¿son tus libros?

-puedes tomar todos los que quieras, siéntete libre de ocupar la mansión a tu gusto

-¿Por qué?

-este es tu hogar y nosotros te cuidaremos

-¿Por qué?

-es un favor-sonríe levemente- te la debo

-eso es mucho más confuso-dijo dudosa

-no apresures tus recuerdos, confió en que volverán

Se quedó en silencio mirando la biblioteca luego del desayuno, pero todo era tan espeluznantemente oscuro además de que se sentía aun incómodo, se levantó pesadamente y comenzó a caminar en busca del algo que hacer o ver como cada mañana desde hace una semana, solo tenía destellos de recuerdo, algunas ciudades, sonrisas y caricias de alguien que le hacía sentir especialmente sola en algunos momentos.

Busco por algunos cuartos hasta que quedo algo impresionada con una puerta en especial, se movió lentamente y tomo el pomo de la puerta para intentar abrirla, pero no pasó nada así que con un empujón de su brazo esta se hizo trizas, miro algo asustada sus manos, ahora su fuerza parecía mucho más fuerte que antes, había entrenado todos esos años de los que no recordaba. Entro ya con nada más que hacer del desastre, el lugar estaba lleno de viejos cuadros cubiertos por sabanas, atriles y pinturas de colores en pequeñas mesitas, paletas y pinceles llenos de colores, se sentó mirando todo confundido. Escucho una voz en el pasillo cuando y a prisa apareció Dick mirándole sorprendido, le sonrió para relajarla y se acercó a ella moviéndole su cabello mientras ella le miraba confusa

-¿me recuerdas?

-muy vagamente… solo que a veces me sonríes ¿Por qué?

-bueno somos amigos, Dais… por cierto mi nombre es Dick Grayson

-gracias-dijo riendo-no podía recordarlo… ¿Qué es este lugar?

-bueno… este era el cuarto de Dami, que luego uso solo para pintar… es un excelente artista

\- no sé qué me trajo que… ni a las tumbas

-la costumbre quizás-dijo riendo- sé que no debería mostrarte esto-dijo buscando un cuadro y dejando sobre el atril- pero te daré una mirada a ti hace unos días

Destapo el cuadro para dejar ver una mujer pálida y de ojos castaños brillantes, un vestido azulado y el cabello en un bollo, estaba con aquella sonrisa que todos recordaban y ella aun no daba sombras de esta. Se acercó un poco intimidada, estaba sentada en un columpio en un hermoso día, se volvió a Dick y este le sonrió pero solo se veía más confundida

-¿él y yo… estábamos juntos?

-¿el quien?

-Damian… está muy preocupado por mí, y este dibujo…lo puedo notar, pero yo soy peligrosa

-eso es lo mismo que piensa Bruce de ti, pero Dais… eso está más alejado de la realidad de lo que piensas

\- ¿Qué me paso?

-estabas peleando, había unos meta humanos que estaban robando y fuiste a detenerlo, era fuerte, tenía resistencia aumentada y tú lo golpeaste muy bien, lo dejaste bastante mal así pudimos detenerlo

-¿y por qué termine así?

-algo te dijo… y bueno te paralizaste, te ataco y golpeo en la cabeza

-por eso olvide todo

-¿recuerdas cosas?

-solo algo muy cálido, una sensación agradable-sonríe sonrojada- solo no puedo imaginarlo siendo el… se ve tan frio –dijo tocándose los brazos-¿Cómo lo hice?

-solo siendo tu-dijo riendo-yo los puse juntos, viajaron juntos y entrenaron, simplemente se acostumbraron a ustedes… Dais… solo dale una oportunidad


	6. Chapter 6

El pelinegro volvió de casa cansado luego de una reunión y de una extenuante persecución de los periodistas por saber de la mujer que no había aparecido en más de un mes, tampoco es que el dijera mucho, solo dijo descanso, nada más.

La vio sentada en el jardín acariciando al gran danés con una sonrisa y con una de sus libretas llena de notas. No había avanzado demasiado últimamente pero había recordado que lo conoció, que era Blackbird y que había entrenado arduamente, aunque de su relación ni un poco, simplemente parecía que no volverían y se había decepcionada un poco de lo sucedido.

-¿Qué es eso?-dijo sorprendida

-siempre lo olvidas… es tu cumpleaños-dijo entregándole una caja de chocolates- te los enviaran del grupo

-¿grupo?

-tus diseñadores… tienes un grupo de diseñadores, jóvenes e innovadora que tienen una línea de diseño para mujeres reales, eres su modelo y dueña prioritaria de su firma

-¿enserio?-dijo sorprendida- ¿y de cuando soy modelo?

-bueno de hace unos dos años, luego de ver a tu padre

-¿mi padre?-dijo sorprendida

\- él está bien, ya te pidió disculpas y tú lo vas a ver cada mes … le hable de tu condición y dijo que enviaría un regalo, tuvo una nueva recaída, pero era leve, está en terapia y se pondrá bien en unas semanas

-oh-desvía la mirada- tu realmente te encargas de todo

-es mi trabajo, tú me cuidas y yo te cuido…

-¿quieres chocolate?-dijo desviando la mirada

-no quise incomodarte

-no es eso-le mira- ya sabes… es confuso-dijo apenada

-podemos cenar solo los dos-dijo rápidamente- es por tu cumpleaños, siempre hacemos lo que más te gusta pero creo que esta vez una cena seria lo adecuado

-es lo adecuado-sonríe levemente- Damian gracias

-¿Por qué?

-parece que tomaste muy bien mi problema a pesar de que debes estarte rompiendo por dentro

-me estoy haciendo pedazos… pero mientras tu vivas… seguiré viviendo

-que romántico-dijo sonrojada-

Miro todas las cosas sobre la mesa, recordaba que cada vez que quería consentirla le preparaba un plato de fideos con tofu, espinaca y tomate que a ella le encantaba, pastel de chocolate con limonada y una humeante taza de café. Todo parecía listo en la cocina con la mesa y algunas flores y velas, dio un último vistazo ya que claro su plan obviamente incluía que todos fueran echados a patadas para tener la mansión para ellos. Camino silencioso hasta la habitación de la mujer cuando escucho un sonido extraño del baño, se acercó y dio un ligero golpe de la puerta para escucharla vomitar. Dio un empujón a la puerta hasta que pudo entrar y le miro mientras se lavaba la boca algo pálida

-¿estás bien?

-solo extrañamente quería vomitar-dijo secándose con una toalla

\- ¿quieres recostarte?

-quedamos-dijo sujetándose el estomago

-no hagas eso-suspira-¿estas hambrienta?

-si… pero no tofu, por favor

-¿camarones?

-suena mejor

Caminaros hasta abajo y él le guio hasta su silla, solo tardo unos cuantos minutos hasta que sirvió un plato para ella, comió lentamente aun asustada por sus nauseas. A pesar de que no era muy bueno charlando siempre lo intentaba con ella incluso a veces algunos comentarios solo fluían pero era imposible que todo fuera tan bien

Cuando termino de comer, tomo una bandeja y se movió con ella hasta la habitación, unas mantas y la chimenea encendida para ver una de las tantas películas románticas que le gustaban a la mujer, aquel pequeño pastel cubierto de una capa de ganache de chocolate con una vela encima, la encendió y ella sonrió alegremente antes de soplarla y mirarle un momento

-¿tú siempre eres así?

¿Así como?

-romántico-dijo riendo- realmente pensé que eras de esos chicos serios

-bueno tu sacas lo mejor de mí-dijo dándole un tenedor-¿acaso te gusta?

-es interesante-dijo riendo-lamento no ser la persona que conociste

-sabes… eres la misma persona que conocí… asustada pero dispuesta a confiar en mi

-¿tu sabes que sucede?

-estas embarazada

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Y cuando pensabas decirme?!

-cuando… estuvieras mejor… pero no pensé que tendrías síntomas como esos

-yo… -se toca el vientre- con razón no me quedaba muy bien la ropa ajustada

-lo lamento-toma su mano- sé que es extraño, pero no te dejare sola Daisy

-bueno… se supone que somos una pareja… era normal que algo así pasara ¿no?

-te estoy presionando… si quieres podemos… quitarlo

-no quiero hacerlo-dijo con el ceño fruncido-¿acaso no es nuestro?

-no quiero presionarte

-esto es amor-se toca el vientre- fue hecho con amor

-te amo-dijo besando su mano-aunque pasen 100 años y no me recuerdes…. No soy alguien que quiera a otra mujer a mi lado

-lo lamento…. Sé que es impresionante y estoy conmovida, pero no es justo-dijo apenada -siento tranquilidad a tu lado y siento lo correcto, pero son solo sensaciones y recuerdo a alguien diciéndome que solo confié en la verdad

-ese fui yo… -dijo con un suspiro- perdona fui duro contigo… ya te contaron la historia ¿no?

-si… pero ¿Qué paso entremedio?

-solo nos volvimos costumbre y un día nos dimos cuenta, que tú eras una mujer y yo un hombre… me di cuenta que era más que comodidad… nos volvimos novios, aunque no mucho cambio además de… hacer bebes

-bebes-dijo riendo

Se quedó un momento en silencio, mirándome aquellos ojos castaño brillantes, mientras que ella se perdía en el oscuro azul de este. Se acercó lentamente hasta ella para alcanzar sus labios, aquellos delicados labios que no había tenido el placer de probar en semanas, se detuvo a unos centímetros y ella cedió cerrando sus ojos, dejándose atrapar por aquellos labios. Se separaron apenas unos segundos y se contemplaron un momento, la mujer se sonrojo rápidamente y comenzó a reír mientras el solo deslumbro una pequeña sonrisa

-¿es normal?

-¿Qué?

-las mariposas-dijo riendo

-cada vez que me sonríes-dijo tranquilo-¿estás bien?

-recuerdo la sensación… eres tu-dijo riendo- eres tu quien me hace sentir mariposas… la voz que recordaba… solo necesitaba un… recordatorio

-no voy a presionarte

-no me presiones-dijo tomando su rostro

-tendrás que romperme las piernas para que me aleje de ti

-te las romperé para que no corras

…..

La mujer se alzó adormilada y confundida, tomo su pijama tras su almohada y se lo puso a prisa antes de que apareciera Alfred para su té matutino. Tomo su libreta en la mesita y anoto algunas cosas, luego miro otras notas y todo comenzaba a tomar forma de apoco, a pesar de algunos huecos de memoria. Recordó que aquella cama que se sentía cálida no era un espacio vacío, calzaba exactamente el pelinegro, sonrió alegre antes de verle entrar por la puerta con una bandeja y pastel de chocolate

-pastel de chocolate y jugo de naranjas, necesitas recuperar energía

-eso… lo dijiste-dijo sorprendida- nuestra primera noche

-lo recordaste-dijo antes de sonreír levemente- me alegro

-lo noto-dijo sonriente-¿volvieron todos?

-todo es como si no hubiera sucedido nada-dijo con una leve sonrisa- cuando te sientas lista iremos al doctor y saldremos a la calle para que te vean viva

-¿solo Alfred lo sabe?

-¿cómo sabes?

-bueno Alfred me sirve siempre un té exacto y espera que lo tome todo antes de irse-dijo riendo

-volvieron tus habilidades de detective-besa su mano

-gracias Dami-sonrió levemente- quiero que sepas que voy a intentarlo lo mejor que pueda contigo y nuestro pequeño

-pequeña-le corrigió

Se tomó unos días libres para charlar con ella, todo lo que quisiera saber sobre su relación, sobre él y cosas personales, "volver a enamorarse" como le decía Dick. Tenían tiempo para compartir, un descanso antes de volver a sus vidas atareadas y cada vez la mujer comenzaba a volver a ser ella. Pero quizás todo iba demasiado bien, un día Bruce llamo a la mujer para hablar un momento con ella, la mujer se sentó en el mullido sillón mientras él le miraba algo intranquilo

-quizás debas iniciar tu vida de nuevo

-¿Qué?-dijo sorprendida-¿de qué hablas?

-no quiero que Damian te implante sensaciones y recuerdos según él quiera

-no hables así de tu hijo, Bruce

-eres peligrosa Daisy, no subestimes tus poderes, no has pensado en ello para nada

-son mis poderes… nací con ellos y ya sufrí por ellos, Bruce… no vengas aquí diciendo tales cosas de tu hijo si sabes de lo que soy capaz

-hare lo que sea para proteger a mi familia

-y yo también-se levanta enojada- esto no fue mi plan Bruce… ¡mi plan nunca fue perder la memoria y ahora estoy segura de por qué no quise venir a vivir aquí!

-ustedes vinieron aquí

-solo lo hice por que Damian quería una familia, y para tu pesar Bruce ya estamos formando una-dijo tocándose el vientre-échame a la calle si quieres, pero no olvides que tu hijo decidió estar conmigo a pesar de que podía alejarse de mi

Salió dando un portazo enojada y moviéndose al jardín, agarro una piedra un poco más grande que su cabeza, la lanzo al aire y la golpeo dando un salto rompiéndola en mil pedazos, cundo bajo escucho un aplauso que venía de atrás de ella, se volvió para ver al pelinegro que le sonrió levemente, se acercó hasta ella y le limpio las manos

-esa es la Daisy que conozco-sonrió levemente

-y la que yo conozco-dijo riendo- ahora puedo ver todo con claridad, solo necesitaba gritarle a Bruce un momento

-hubiéramos comenzado por ahí

-tenemos mucho que hacer y poco tiempo

-lo se… lo primero que haremos ahora… es volver a casa

-¿a casa?

Estaba un poco sorprendida por lo que sucedía, todos tratando de sacarle una palabra debido a su repentina desaparición, pero solo se quedó con una sonrisa mientras el pelinegro tomaba su mano fuertemente. Caminando hasta adentro del edificio donde ahora estaba su nuevo apartamento, donde comenzarían a formar una familia, miro para todos lados algo sorprendida del lugar pero solo se sentó en medio de la enorme habitación

-¿Qué vamos a hacer con este espacio?-dijo riendo

-pensaba en un sofá cómodo, para aquellas noches largas en que quieras ver películas

-hay que comenzar a leer sobre bebes-dijo tomando su libreta- ya sabes no sabemos mucho y tenemos que pensar que en los próximos años no podremos tener nada peligroso por aquí, así que olvida mesa de cristal o estantes muy altos con poca base

-te llevo la delantera, Daisy… ya tengo unos libros sobre bebes, también ordene que hagan una estantería de libros con este bien adherida a la pared, espero solo que no sea una escaladora, también busque algunos escritores de libros infantiles, nuestra niña no creerá pensando que es una princesa que debe ser rescatada… iremos a ver muebles más tarde… mientras tenemos la cama y la cocina

-bueno cama es suficiente, ropa y las cajas de sartenes y ollas de Alfred-dijo riendo- eres un hombre preparado

-para ti y él bebe lo que sea

La mujer le miro sonrojada, aquellos comentarios probablemente jamás se los había dicho antes del incidente, pero desde este el pelinegro solo quería mantener en claro que ella no sería remplazada jamás, nunca en su vida había pensado que la mujer podría dejarle de alguna manera y ahora estaba más que asustado.

Sujetaba su mano constantemente, manteniéndola siempre pendiente, incluso tenía una ayudante que estaba al servicio de la mujer en cada segundo mientras él no la tuviera en su mirada, lo que los primeros días paso desapercibido por la mujer, pero pronto comenzó a molestarle

-creo que puedo ir por mi té a la esquina-dijo moleta

-tengo que mantenerte segura

-creo que una meta humana puede hacerlo

-pero Daisy

-no puedes seguir asustado

-no estoy asustado

-Dami-suspira-¿acaso no puedes recordar todas la veces que estuviste recuperándote?

-si pero-se sienta en el suelo y se toca el pecho-aun duele

-¿Qué cosa?-musito mientras se sentaba a su lado-¿estás bien?-dijo sujetando su mano

-no quiero estar solo… duele pensar que alguna vez te perdí… la soledad es lo peor-besa su mano

-estas preocupado-dijo besándole- quiero que sepas que aunque no esté, hipotéticamente, tendrás a nuestra niña que cuidaras con tu vida, no me hagas esa cara

-te amo

-lo sé, y yo a ti cariño-besa su rostro-¿estas mejor?

-si… puedes ir por tu té, pero ten cuidado… preparare el almuerzo mientras

-eres asombroso

La mujer bajo contenta, caminado tranquila mientras algunas personas del edificio la saludaban y a quien la reconocía en el vecindario, estaba apenas si creciendo su pequeña pancita y no podía dejar de tocársela de vez en cuando, asegurándose de que estuviera todo bien

Luego de salir de una tienda de té, con varias bolsas de colores escucho el sonido de las sirenas y se apresuró a seguirlo, de un salto subió hasta la escalera de incendio y corrió por los tejados hasta ver un edificio en llamas. Había un niño atrapado gritando, se abrocho su polerón y busco en su bolsillo su confiable antifaz, hace meses que no lo ocupaba, sonrió levemente antes de ponérselo y saltar hasta el otro edificio, se metió a prisa y camino entre las llamas. Abrió la puerta golpeándola con su puño para encontrar a un niño mojado en una bañera, le miro con una sonrisa y le tomo entre sus brazos tranquilizándole, él se agarró de ella fuertemente antes de que se impulsara con un salto para salir por la ventana de un sexto piso. Aterrizo fuertemente pero sin daños, bajo al niño de sus brazos y le sonrió tranquila antes de que con un impulso saltara hasta el tejado donde tenía su bolsa con té

Entro por la ventana del departamento con el pelinegro ya le esperando pero ella solo le sonrió antes de dejar caer la bolsa y besarle, abrazándole y riendo mientras trataba de deshacerse de su mojada ropa.

-¿estás bien?-dijo con la respiración agitada

-¿yo?-dijo riendo- apenas si respiras

-llena de ceniza, te lanzas sobre mi… me tiras a la mesa, luego te subes y la rompes… ¿la bebe enloquece tus poderes?

-no-suspira y le mira- la emoción de salvar una vida… de recuperarme a mi… a Blackbird y tu cariño, solo fuiste el camino de salida-dijo riendo

-que bien por mi


	7. Chapter 7

-Charlotte –dijo meciéndola en los brazos- "… -y, volviéndose, miró por un momento a Elizabeth, hasta que sus miradas se cruzaron y él apartó inmediatamente la suya-. No está mal, aunque no es lo bastante guapa como para tentarme; además no estoy de humor como para hacer caso a las jóvenes que han dejado de lado otros."

-cariño-dijo la mujer

-dijiste que no podía leer Shakespeare pero Austen es otra cosa diferente

-tiene solo 11 meses, ni siquiera puede pararse-dijo riendo

-la hace dormir

-está muy atenta a tu lectura como para pensar en dormir, al parecer si le gusta Austen

-¿Qué vamos a hacer?

-¿para qué?

-su cumpleaños… es importante, además hemos estado aislados

-lo sé-suspira- pero es que ella es lo más importante

La mujer miro el calendario y luego a la niña inquieta, ni siquiera veía mucho a sus tíos, ella solo trabajaba desde casa y el solo un par días a la semana en Enterprise. Las noches tenían que repartirlas dependiendo del humor de la pequeña o de la situación, pero ahora la niña se había vuelto su centro y todo estaba alrededor de ella, era tan extremo su dedicación que de pasar en las portadas de las revistas con suerte si hacían mención de ellos.

La mujer miro a su pequeña, estaba sentada en la cama con sus juguetes mientras que el pelinegro se duchaba, cuando de repente el teléfono llamo la atención de ambas, se acercó y miro para fruncir el ceño, miro a su pequeña y dio un resoplido. Era Bruce

Contesto algo seria, pero pronto comenzó a ablandarse, por primera vez en mucho tiempo no el atacaba ni le decía nada malo, miro a su pequeña mientras decía una que otra palabra hasta que escucho el real pedido del caballero oscuro.

Luego de cortar miro al pelinegro que acaba de salir del baño ya vestido y ella le miro con un puchero, él lo sabía y no le había advertido para nada que le real pedido de Bruce Wayne era que fueran esa misma tarde a verlo para preparar la fiesta de cumpleaños de la niña.

-¿vas a ir conmigo?

-aunque es tentador enviarte solo, como tu pareja es mi deber acompañarte en estas cosas-suspira- busca ropa para Lotti mientras me doy un baño

El pelinegro termino de preparar a su pequeña con un vestido de mangas largas azulado y calzas con estrellas blancas con dorado, junto con un pequeño moño. La niña miro a su padre que trataba incesablemente de acomodar el moño en su abundante cabellera negra en ondas, sus ojos castaños pardos deslumbraban detrás de aquella pálida piel mientras se mantenía jugando con algunos animales de juguete en una bolsa. La mujer salió pronto luciendo un vestido ya con su figura de vuelta pero más curvilínea, un vestido ajustado de manga hasta pasado su codo y de color negro sencillo. Se quedó en silencio mirándole mientras ella le sonreía tomando a su pequeña

-papi cagara las bolsas-dijo sonriente

-lo que tú digas-dijo robándole un beso

Miraron la puerta y pegaron un suspiro pero antes de que pudieran intentar abrirla apareció Alfred con una leve sonrisa, la niña no dudo en pedir sus brazos sonriendo balbuceando algo incomprensible. Entraron algo callados, la última vez en la mansión no habían estado en buenos términos, por algo ya no estaban en el lugar, pero pronto apareció Dick y Tim, todo parecía tranquilo hasta que Alfred le interrumpió

-el amo Bruce quiere verlos arriba antes del almuerzo

-ok-dijo ella- lo veía venir-busca en el bolso del bebe y entrega una cajita- vigilen que se coma todo, arroz con guisantes y zanahoria con pollo ¡todo!

-entendido-dijeron los tres

Subieron las escaleras hasta el despacho del mayor y entraron en silencio hasta sentarse en su lugar, hablaron un poco de la pequeña, de su educación y salud, del trabajo y del trabajo por la noche. La mujer miro algo incrédula como la conversación era tan amena, pero ella lo conocía bien, nada era tan simple con Bruce Wayne

-el espacio es mejor para Charlotte…nos costara muy poco acomodarla, además tu podrás volver a ir a Enterprise más seguido y Daisy podrá volver a todas sus campañas

-¿a cambio de qué? ¿La infancia de mi pequeña?-dijo enojada

-¿ya pensaron en el futuro? …¿Dónde estudiaste Daisy? ¿Y tú Damian?

-tu sabes -dijo ella cruzándose de brazos

-nuestra niña podría ir a Harvard, Oxford o el Mit…-le mira- Daisy donde ella quiera

-oh por dios—suspira – siempre haces lo mismo Bruce… mira si venimos aquí de todos modos nosotros vamos a decidir lo que sucederá con nuestra pequeña, quieras o no… si queremos solo alimentos orgánicos los habrá… si queremos que vaya a una escuela normal lo hará y si queremos que ella este en pijama todo el día lo hará ¿entendido?

-sugeriré lo que sea necesario

-tenemos reglas también y queremos que se apliquen en cualquier lugar…-se levanta y golpea levemente la mesa- Lotti no es una princesa

-es nuestra princesa-corrigió su padre-… el punto es que no es una princesa en apuros, ella no necesita un caballero de brillante armadura

-ella tiene a su familia-dijo el pelinegro autoritario

-al fin comienzas a entender-dijo con una leve sonrisa

-aún no sabemos si ella tiene gen meta humano, así que cualquier cosa extraña que notes padre lo mejor es que nos digas de inmediato

-se han vuelto buenos padres… pero e hora de que el mundo conozca a Charlotte Wayne… y a los padres Wayne

-a nosotros ya nos conocen

-lo mejor es que ustedes se casen… el seguro cubrirá a ti y a Charlotte en caso de que a mí y a Damian les pase algo, estarán oficialmente siendo parte de la familia, con todos los beneficios

-y deberes-suspira- Bruce nosotros ya nos casamos fue hace un año, nada más para los dos…

-necesitaron dos testigos

-y tuvimos-dijo enojado-ese estúpido de Todd con el ineficiente de Harper

El mayor le quedo mirando algo sorprendido, quizás que métodos tuvieron que usar para que ambos fueran sus testigos de matrimonio, pero para solo molestarlo seguro que Jason lo había hecho con gusto. Bajaron a el almuerzo para ver a la niña llena de comida que con su cuchara no había dudado en lanzarle a sus tíos con una pegajosa risa mientras Alfred trataba de convencerla de comer otra cosa. Su padre busco algunas frutas y las corto con rapidez, dejo el plato frente a la niña y solo le dio una mirada para que ella comenzara a comer sonriente

-bien adiestrada-dijo riendo Tim

-no es la mirada de Damian -dijo el mayor antes de poner la mano sobre el hombro de la mujer- es su madre

-vitaminas y azucares sanos son el remplazo de cualquier comida en el suelo, no es la primera no se preocupen. Chicos ¿conocían a Lotti?

-bueno más que nada fotos-dijo Dick – es muy adorable

-bueno le debo una apuesta a Jason, sinceramente creí que sería como Damian, pero tiene todo Daisy

-bueno es que Jason es su padrino, la conoce bien

-¿Qué?

-solo adivinen quien es su madrina-dijo ella riendo

-ese molesto Arsenal

-se nota que la señorita tiene un increíble poder de persuasión-dijo Alfred

-fue Damian-sonrió ella antes besar la mejilla de su esposo- supongo que no te costara tenerla unos minutos mientras hablamos, le gustan los animales y solo sabe decir mami y papi, avécese se levanta en sus piernas pero casi siempre gatea-besa la cabeza de la niña- solo cuidado con los bordes de los muebles

La mujer tomo la mano de su esposo y lo tiro hasta el jardín donde comenzaron a caminar, el lugar tenía mucho menos de ese aire denso de Gotham, fue de apoco recogiendo algunas flores para llevarlas hasta la tumba de sus abuelos. Se sentaron un momento en silencio a disfrutar del aire primaveral que ahora invadía ese lugar, extrañamente para ellos vivir en la mansión nuevamente sonaba como una buena idea. Tomo la mano de la mujer delicadamente y la beso, subió por su brazo y llego hasta ella para robarle unos pequeños besos y luego cobijarla en sus brazos

-¿sabes cuándo fue la última vez que tuvimos tiempo para nosotros?

-no especialmente-dijo riendo-pero cariño ¿ella estará bien?

-siempre te preguntas eso y sabes que lo estará, Daisy-ella le mira dudosa- ¿recuerdas la última vez que salimos juntos a patrullar?

-por dios eso fue antes del accidente-dijo riendo-mucho tiempo para mí, si lo preguntas

-¿Qué tal si esta noche volvemos?

-¿patrullar?-dijo sorprendida- ¿y Lotti?

-ya casi duerme todas sus horas, la dejaremos en la cama y saldremos, antes de que despierte estaremos con ella, conectaremos el monitor a tu audífono, no será la gran cosa Drake lo hará

-¿solo así, tomamos nuestras cosas y nos mudamos?

-eres una buena madre, Daisy no hay quien pueda negarlo pero admítelo, tú y yo extrañamos a la empoderada mujer que eras, la que tenía a todos comiendo de su mano, no me malinterpretes amo a la mujer que se encarga de la casa y que mantiene a nuestra bebe siempre sana

-extraño al hombre que ponía todo en orden con una mirada-dijo besándole-pero este cariñoso papa está bien

-puedo ser ambos…-acaricia su rostro- Charlotte estará bien, es nuestra niña después de todo

Miro su vieja habitación algo seria, aquí habían pasado el momento más oscuro de su vida, se tocó el vientre donde aún tenía una pequeña marca, dio un suspiro y se movió para abrir la cortina dejando entrar la luz al que de nuevo seria su cuarto. Su esposo entro con el monitor de bebe, había dejado a la niña en la que sería su próxima habitación. El la abrazo por la espalda mientras ella miraba algo seria el cuarto, beso su hombro, pero ella seguía mirando el lugar algo indecisa ¿vivir de nuevo en la mansión? Eso ya había causado muchos problemas, pero ¿valía la pena seguir intentándolo?

\- ¿le dijiste a tu padre?

-supongo que hablamos de un heredero ¿no?-ella asiente- ya le dije que Charlotte es nuestra princesa

-el seguro que querría un niño-suspira- Dami…

-lo sé-le toca el vientre- supongo que lo sabe, se supone que es el mejor detective del mundo

-tu eres el mejor detective del mundo-dijo riendo- con uno está bien, cariño… ella es nuestra fuerte heredera, la única… será la mujer más impresionante que este mundo haya visto

-señorita –dijo el mayordomo desde la puerta- el teléfono

-gracias Alfred-dijo antes de salir de la habitación

-¿escuchaste?

-me temo que si

-solo no llores-dijo tomándole el hombro- ella está bien y yo también

\- ¿qué le sucedió?

-un día cuando regrese de patrullar, la encontré en el suelo, la lleve al hospital y nació Charlotte, pero fue un parto largo, sus poderes regenerativos no sabía cómo actuar y los doctores no supieron que hacer, salvaron a mi hija y a Daisy… pero nos dijeron que ya no podríamos tener más bebes… ni siquiera se deprimió, creo que en realidad no pudo con Charlotte en los brazos, ella nos levantó a los dos, siempre pensé que al menos tendríamos unos 3 hijos…creo que no era lo adecuado

Se quedó mirándole apenado, el pelinegro se acercó y le rodeo con los brazos. El mayordomo siempre quiso lo mejor para Bruce y cuando apareció el no pudo cuidarlo y mimarlo como le hubiera gustado, a pesar de su genio. Luego espero paciente que el menor de sus aves tuviera su familia e incluso ahí ya se había perdido casi un año, no pudo ver a la mujer en su esplendor ni ver por primera vez los ojos de la niña y ahora… además de dejar pasar a los jóvenes padres por algo así solo, le tenía un poco triste. Pero el simple hecho de ver a Nightwing demostrando cariño le dejo más tranquilo, aquella mujer que su protegido miraba como algo peligroso no era más que una opinión equivocada.

De repente escucho a la mujer acercarse y también la rodeo con los brazos, ella le miro algo extrañada hasta que se dio cuenta de lo sucedido, levanto al mayordomo con sus brazos y lo sentó en la silla, le sonrió levemente y dijo

\- ¿quieres un té Alfred?

-no es necesario esto señorita-dijo al levantarse- no tiene por qué preocuparse por mi

-nos quedaremos aquí-suspira- pero cambiaremos este lugar, cariño… y también arreglaremos el cuarto de Lotti… quiero que pintes en sus murallas el cielo más asombroso que hayamos visto

-será difícil pero mañana estará listo… ¿dejaras el departamento tal cual?

-por supuesto, es nuestro escondite-dijo riendo- iremos de compras

-Alfred cuidara a Charlotte-dijo el pelinegro-estoy seguro que tiene algunos viejos trucos de niñero guardado

-la pequeña señorita está en buenas manos

El pelinegro dio una bocanada de aire al separarse de una mujer, porque simplemente ella busco todo por internet en un par de minutos y luego trato de recuperar con él un poco del tiempo que no habían tenido juntos, ella sonrió gustoso abrazando una última vez sus sabanas. El pelinegro miro a la mujer y le beso el hombro, rodeándola por la cadera mirando aquella escena… era como aquella primera noche que se quedó mirándole mientras dormía a su lado.

-te extrañe...-susurro

-siempre estuve aquí

-me refiero a esto-dijo levemente sonrojado- los dos solos, el dúo dinámico

-casi lo olvidaba-dijo con una leve sonrisa- mi amado esposo… debemos volver con nuestra princesa

-ella estar bien con Alfred unas horas mas

-cariño-dijo riendo- Alfred no es la niñera-se sienta- es hora de volver a casa

Suspiro y se levantó rápidamente, busco algunos de los juguetes de la niña mientras la mujer buscaba algunas cosas de la cocina, se encontraron en la puerta y cerraron no sin antes de mirar una última vez, su hogar por mucho tiempo, solo suyo.

Cuando volvió la niña pidió a prisa los brazos de la mujer, la agarro y lleno de besos su rostro antes de que dejara que el padre la saludara, al parecer si se había percatado de que sus padres no estaban pero no fue tanto su llanto cuando Alfred la lleno para que gateara por todo el jardín

La niña no tardo en acomodarse a su hogar, gateaba de haya por acá, incluso subía a prisa las escaleras cuando podía, golpeaba puertas y subía a los brazos de quien quería, se había vuelto toda una aventurera. U

n día llego a una habitación en especial, golpeteo la puerta y esta se abrió, se metió a prisa y se quedó mirando al hombre que estaba ahí

-¿Cómo llegaste aquí?

-buu-dijo riendo

-cierto no puedes hablar-sonríe levemente- me pregunto dónde está tu madre

-Abuu-se levanta- ¡Abuu!

-¿a-acaso debes estar de pie?-le mira sorprendido

-padre-dijo el pelinegro al entrar –¡Charlotte! ¡p-padre no te muevas! ¡D-Daisy! ¡es la hora!

\- ¿Qué? -pregunto el mayor sorprendido

\- ¡¿ahora?! -dijo al aparecer en la puerta-por la diosa… ¡Bruce llámala!

-¿Qué la llame?-le mira- ven aquí Charlotte

\- ¡Abuu!

La niña dio apresurados pasos hasta su abuelo para subirse a sus abrazos mientras la mujer gritaba asombrada y el pelinegro sonreía tranquilo, el mayor miro a la niña que estaba emocionada, toco delicadamente su rostro y ella también toco el suyo

-Abuu

-creo que ella quiere estar con su Abuu ahora-dijo riendo

-me quedare con ella –dijo caminando hasta ellos –creo que le gustara pasear un momento

\- ¿estás seguro? -dijo la mujer-ella no está acostumbrada a ti

-es mi nieta, en algún momento tendrá que hacerlo

-nosotros tenemos que ir a patrullar ahora… cualquier cosa Alfred sabe que hacer

-Alfred siempre sabe que hacer-dijo el mayor- creo que puedo manejarlo

-entendido, padre… dejamos a nuestro tesoro en tus manos

La mujer sonrió levemente mientras sostenía el autobús y Nightwing cambiaba el neumático mientras todos los pasajeros miraban como fácilmente Blackbird lo tomaba con una mano, volvió a mirar hacia arriba y vio a unos niños mirándole, ella sonrió animada ante que su esposo terminara. Lo bajo lentamente y se despidió con la mano antes de que se marchara, mientras los niños asomaban sus manitos por la ventana despidiéndose.

\- ¿listo para algo más?

-acaba de sonar la alarma en un supermercado

-¿robo a cajero?

-robo a cajero

\- ¿y qué esperas, Night?

-solo a ti


End file.
